Crawling
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Warning: Child Abuse, YAOI, Abusive, Lemon, Bullying! School Life. ToshiroxIchigo, ToshiroxGrimmjow, ToshiroxKusaka! CHAPTER 12!
1. Chapter 1

# Crawling #

Aku masih berdiri disini, mematung, ketakutan mulai menguasai ku perlahan. Aku melihat mereka semua tepat didepanku, orang-orang yang membully ku. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah seperti nanas menunjuk jarinya padaku hingga semua anak nakal itu menoleh ke arahku. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah meninggalkan tempat dimana aku berdiri tadi. Berlari sekencang yang aku bisa sambil berdoa agar mereka tidak mendapatkanku.

Toshiro pun berhenti berlari dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia terengah-engah. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang mulai sakit lagi karena berlari. Baru saja semalam ayahnya, Aizen, memukul dadanya hingga tulang rusuknya patah dan menjadi memar. Dan rasa sakitnya amatlah tak tertahankan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Itu dia! Teman-teman ia ada didepan!" Teriak seorang pemuda botak, yang tak lain adalah Madarame.

'Sial' pikir Toshiro. Mau tidak mau ia pun berlari lagi meski tertatih-tatih. Karena panik, pria mungil itu tak melihat ke arah mana ia berlari. Hingga ia menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh terduduk sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Akh, m-maaf kan a..aku..!" Ucapnya lirih ketika orang yang ditabraknya membantu ia berdiri.

"Tidak apa" Orang itu tersenyum "Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu. Sejenak Toshiro hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang semakin pucat mendengar sahut-sahutan namanya dipanggil oleh anak-anak berandalan tadi.

"Kau darah rendah ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" Guncangan pria itu membuat Toshiro tersadar dan ia berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Pria itu, Kusaka Sojiro. "Ayo aku antar kau ke rumah sakit!" Kusaka tiba-tiba menarik Toshiro ke dalam mobil taxi dan menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bilang bocah putih itu ada di depan! Sekarang mana dia?!" Toshiro mendongak ke jendela belakang mobil dan melihat Anak berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki sedang marah besar ke seluruh anggota geng nya terutama Madarame. Suara Madarame yang mencoba membela dirinya semakin jauh terdengar oleh Toshiro. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Toshiro terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Kusaka. Ia baru ingat jika ia tidak sendirian.

"Ng..a..aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya mencoba lebih tenang. "Terimakasih ya..ng..?" Ia menunjuk jarinya pada Kusaka.

Kusaka pun tertawa, "Panggil saja aku Kusaka, salam kenal Toshiro!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!" Toshiro heran, baru kali ini ada orang tak dikenalnya yang tahu namanya.

"Yaah, aku tahu saja..." Gumam Kusaka. Mata Kusaka tak hentinya menatap Toshiro yang manis bagaikan hime itu. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya jika orang ini benar-benar cinta pertamanya. Toshiro tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Kusaka sudah mencarinya ke seantero negeri. Ia juga tidak tahu jika Kusaka menaruh perasaan padanya selama ini. Mungkinkah Toshiro lupa kenangan masa lalu mereka?

"Kurasa, aku harus turun didepan sana" Ujar Toshiro yang salah tingkah karena tatapan Kusaka yang tajam. "Kusaka-san?" Ia mencoba melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kusaka.

"O..oh! Tapi kau harus ke rumah sakit dulu!" Kusaka sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku sudah lebih baik" Toshiro tersenyum manis hingga Kusaka terpesona untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah,... Pak Berhenti!" Seketika Taxi pun berhenti di depan sebuah gang.

"Terimakasih Kusaka-san, ini uang taxinya" Toshiro menyerahkan uang receh yang tersisa di kantungnya begitu turun dari Taxi.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang bayar" Kata Kusaka sebelum Toshiro semakin mendesaknya.

"Benar? Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Kusaka-san" Kata Toshiro gugup. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Pria Menawan yang satu ini. Setelah itu ia pun langsung berlari ke dalam gang.

"Sama-sama, Shiro-chan" gumam Kusaka. Ekor matanya masih mengikuti arah kepergian cinta pertamanya itu. Ketika mobil berjalan, ia masih memikirkan satu hal yang terlupakan. Hingga akhirnya ia ingat. Yaitu, menanyakan nomor telepon Hime nya. 'Sigh'

"Aku pulang" gumam Toshiro begitu menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah kecil yang dihuni olehnya dan ayahnya. Setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu berharap ayahnya pulang malam dan tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Karena hari-harinya akan menjadi neraka jika ayahnya mabuk. Seringkali ayahnya dengan kejam melampiaskan kekesalan akibat tekanan pekerjaan pada Toshiro. Tak jarang pria mungil itu mendapatkan luka dan memar yang dengan mati-matian ia sembunyikan agar tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Bergegas Toshiro menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di atap. Dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamar. Setidaknya ia merasa lebih aman jika melakukan itu. Ia lalu mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan baju biasa dan memeriksa tugas-tugas yang ada.

'Kurasa grup anak nakal tadi mengejarku karena ingin menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas mereka' Anggapan itu melintas di benaknya sesaat. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi besok atau mungkin sekarang?

"TOSHIRO! Turun ke bawah sekarang Juga!" Ayahnya berteriak hingga Toshiro terlonjak kaget. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin ke sana. Ia masih ketakutan akan kejadian semalam.

Langkah kaki yang berat pun terdengar. Seseorang menaiki tangga dan Toshiro tahu itu adalah ayahnya. Rasa takut mulai menguasai Toshiro. TBC


	2. Crawling 2

# Crawling 2

Ketakutan mulai menguasai Tohiro. Ia dapat merasakan badannya gemetar. Gagang pintu kamar Toshiro berputar, namun pintu tidak terbuka karena Toshiro menguncinya dari dalam. Ayah Toshiro pun menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Aku tahu kau ada disana! Cepat buka pintunya atau kudobrak!" Teriakan Ayahnya membuat Toshiro semakin panik.

Toshiro hanya diam, mematung. Berharap pintu itu kuat menahan dobrakan ayahnya. Meski kemungkinannya kecil.

"Kau tidak mau membuka pintunya?! Aku sungguh akan menghukummu setelah ini Dasar anak Sialan!" Untuk kedua kalinya Aizen memberi peringatan. Setelah beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, Aizen pun mulai mendobrak pintu kamar Toshiro.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu' pikir Toshiro. Matanya menatap jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Dan dengan cepat berlari ke sana lalu membuka kunci jendela. Ia menelan air liurnya sendiri melihat alangkah tingginya untuk sampai ke bawah sana. Dengan tekad kuat, ia melangkahi bingkai jendela dan berdiri di atap lantai satu yang bersalju. Jika tidak hati-hati ia akan terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan kaki yang patah.

'Mungkin kakiku memang harus patah, atau lebih baik lagi jika aku mati' batin Toshiro. Ia sejenak mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Menutup kedua matanya. Dan ia melompat. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Akh!" Ia mengerang keras. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya sesak. Sesuatu memutus saluran pernafasannya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, pandangannya samar-samar. Namun ia belum terjatuh. Ia menggantung di udara. Tangannya mencoba melonggarkan ikatan syal di lehernya. Tapi ia malah terangkat dan punggungnya dengan keras menghantam lantai kamarnya sendiri.

Aizen menyeringai "Kena Kau!" Ujarnya, membuat Toshiro tersudut. Ternyata sebelum Toshiro melarikan diri, Aizen menarik syal yang dikenakannya lalu menariknya kembali ke dalam kamar.

Toshiro berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi Aizen dengan segera menarik kerah bajunya dan menampar Pipinya dengan keras hingga Toshiro mengerang kesakitan. Badannya menghantam lantai untuk kedua kalinya dengan keras. Nafas toshiro terengah-engah, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Belum sempat Toshiro bangkit, Aizen menjambak rambut Toshiro dengan kasar hingga memaksa Toshiro untuk bangun. Toshiro mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikit pun.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari begitu saja hah?!" Ujar Aizen tepat di wajah Toshiro hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas ayahnya yang berbau alkohol. Ternyata Aizen dalam keadaan mabuk. Celaka bagi Toshiro.

"A..akh.. g..gomen..nasai..Otou-san" Kata Toshiro lirih menahan sakit.

"...Gomenasai? Setelah Apa yang kau lakukan, hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan?! DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA!" Aizen berteriak membuat Toshiro terkejut. Dengan kejamnya Aizen melepaskan pukulannya tepat ke rusuk Toshiro yang belum sembuh dari luka memar sebelumnya dengan sangat keras hingga Toshiro Berteriak kesakitan. Udara yang tersisa di paru-parunya keluar seiring teriakannya . Ia merasakan rasa mual di perutnya.

Tak mampu berdiri, tanpa rasa kasihan Aizen pun menjatuhkannya ke lantai begitu saja. Ia sudah cukup puas menyiksa Toshiro hari ini. Sementara Toshiro masih tergeletak kepayahan, Aizen melangkah pergi, mengunci pintu kamar atau lebih tepatnya penjara bagi Toshiro agar Anak angkatnya itu kelaparan malam ini. Ia menuruni tangga dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Toshiro berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Pukulan Aizen tadi membuat dadanya sesak. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Meski ia mencoba untuk bangun, badannya terlalu sakit. Bernafas saja membuatnya kepayahan. Lidahnya dapat merasakan rasa besi di mulutnya, Toshiro tahu jika itu adalah darah. Telapak tangannya yang dingin menyentuh bagian yang dipukul oleh Aizen. Rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang setiap kali ia melakukan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Angin dingin berhembus dari jendela kamarnya, menyelimuti Tubuh Toshiro yang mulai mengigil hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Bukan hanya kali ini saja Toshiro diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Aizen. Toshiro sudah merasakannya semenjak kecil. Aizen tidak pernah menganggap Toshiro sebagai anaknya sama sekali. Bahkan ia menolak Toshiro mentah-mentah karena baginya Toshiro lah yang telah membunuh istri yang ia sayangi, tak lain adalah Ibu Toshiro. Selain itu Aizen tidak tahu siapa ayah Toshiro yang sebenarnya. Dengan kata lain Ibu Toshiro dihamili oleh pria lain tapi menikah dengan Aizen untuk menutupinya. Tapi, nasib buruk menimpa ibunya. Ia keguguran dan hanya Toshiro yang bisa selamat. Aizen menyimpan dendam di hatinya. Seolah tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, ia pun melimpahkannya pada Toshiro yang tak tahu apapun. Segala pembalasan selalu dirasakan Toshiro yang malang. Entah itu berupa cacian, bentakan, tamparan, pukulan dan bentuk kekerasan lainnya. Toshiro menerima itu semua, karena ia tahu jika ialah yang patut disalahkan.

'Ia patut disalahkan'

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnyaaa juga Favoritenya .! Aku terharu ternyata cerita abal-abalanku diterima pembaca T.T

Karena aku sudah membuat 2 chapter lagi, maka kali ini kutambahkan dua-duanya *Huehehehe* Happy Reading and Review Please! ;)


	3. Crawling 3

# Crawling 3

Kicauan burung menyambut pagi hari di Karakura Town. Salju masih bertumpuk dimana-mana. Di jalanan, di pepohonan, di atap rumah, semua tempat tertutupi putihnya salju. Suhu pagi itu tidak sedingin hari kemarin. Seorang anak berambut Orange yang mencolok dengan mata cokelat yang menawan hati sedang berjalan, menendang gunungan salju yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia sudah menguap berkali-kali semenjak keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aarggh! Sial! Dingin sekali di luar!" Ia mengambil nafas sejenak "Aku benci Winter!" Teriaknya pada segerombolan merpati yang terbang di atasnya.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Sapa seorang anak berandal yang satu geng dengan Ichigo, Renji, yang langsung bergabung menuju sekolah. Ia punya rambut merah seperti nanas yang cukup aneh.

"Hey Renji! Kapan Mati nih!?" Respon Ichigo.

"KURANG AJAR KAU ICHIGO! Kau sudah merusak mood baik ku pagi ini tau!" Renji pun mengeluarkan Deathglare andalannya. Ichigo pun hanya tertawa.

"Pagi-pagi gini seharusnya kan nanya 'apa kabar' atau 'sudah sarapan'. Kan kesannya ramah gitu" Renji Merutuki Ichigo.

"Iya, ya! Cuma bercanda Bro! Ternyata Preman sepertimu juga tahu tata krama ya?" Ledek Ichigo.

"Bener-bener ni anak minta dihajar!" Renji mengacungkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo yang semakin keras tertawa.

Mereka pun ngobrol dan bercanda sampai tiba di sekolahan, lalu menuju kelas 3-D, kelas yang sebagian besarnya adalah anak nakal. Sialnya Toshiro yang jenius juga dimasukkan ke dalam kelas yang berisi pembullynya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Toshiro.

Ichigo duduk di bangku paling belakang, terkadang ia duduk di depan atau di tengah. Karena ia penguasa di kelas ini maka ia bisa duduk sesukanya. Renji pun sama sepertinya, hanya saja ia adalah penguasa ke 2 setelah Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo tak henti melihat ke semua penjuru kelas, karena orang yang paling ia tunggu belum datang juga. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 09.35 dimana jam ke 3 akan dimulai. Ia mencari tambatan hatinya 'Toshiro Hitsugaya' si cowok mungil yang setiap malam ia mimpikan. Sesungguhnya Ichigo menindas Toshiro karena ia mencintainya. Maka dari itu ia tak bisa lepas dari Toshiro sang-hime yang ia puja. Saat ini pun ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Cowok imut seperti putri salju itu. Kerinduan dalam hatinya tak tertahankan lagi.

Benar saja akhirnya ia melihat sosok mungil berambut putih yang selalu menggunakan syal hijau. Ichigo sedikit tersenyum, tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Toshiro pagi itu. 'Entahlah' batin Ichigo tak henti mengamati Toshiro yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi, itu adalah salah satu hoby Ichigo. Untung saja guru di jam ke-3 belum datang, sehingga Toshiro tidak dihukum.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Hampir seluruh anak berlari ke kantin. Ichigo langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan cepat menghampiri Toshiro. Ichigo menggebrak meja Toshiro hingga ia terkejut. Wajahnya seketika menjadi seputih kertas.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?!" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada menahan amarah.

"A...aku, harus pulang cepat-..." Belum selesai Toshiro berbicara, Ichigo sudah menggebrak meja itu lagi. Toshiro menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak menatap Ichigo.

"Kau kan tahu kemarin banyak tugas! Seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugasku!" Ichigo semakin meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan Toshiro hanya terdiam. Mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak?!" Ichigo menarik pipi Toshiro hingga menatap wajahnya. Ichigo dapat merasakan wajah Toshiro yang panas ditangannya. 'Ia demam?' Pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo entah mengapa merasa kasihan pada Toshiro, akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari Toshiro dan berlalu begitu saja.

* * *

Toshiro duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolahnya, beristirahat sejenak dari segala hal yang menyudutkannya. Ia suka berada di sana karena tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Selain itu ia suka suasananya. Tak lama, perutnya pun berbunyi, menandakan rasa lapar. Ia baru ingat jika semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin ia belum makan apapun. Biasanya ia membawa bekal yang dibuatnya dirumah, tapi tadi pagi ia tidak sempat membuatnya karena bangun terlalu siang. Berarti untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa makan. Lagipula ia tak pernah diberi uang saku oleh ayahnya.

Toshiro menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mencoba bersabar menahan rasa lapar di perutnya. Kelopak matanya tak bisa menahan rasa berat, begitu juga badannya yang semakin gemetar karena demam. Akhirnya Toshiro menyerah dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Ichigo berjalan mencari suasana baru dalam sekolah yang menyebalkan baginya. Ia sekedar berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah hingga sampai ke belakang sekolah. Dan matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dibalik sebatang pohon besar. Karena rasa penasaran, ia pun menghampirinya dan ia mendapati Toshiro yang tak sadarkan diri bersandar di batang pohon.

"Toshiro! Oy! Kau kenapa?!" Ichigo mencoba menyadarkan Toshiro dengan mengguncangkan pundaknya. Namun Toshiro tidak merespon.

Ichigo menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Toshiro. Benar saja, dahinya lebih panas dari pada sebelumnya. Ia demam tinggi. Dengan sigap Ichigo mengangkat Toshiro menggunakan bridal style dan bergegas menuju UKS untuk menyelamatkan Putri saljunya.

'Aku takkan membiarkan demammu semakin parah!' Batin Ichigo keheranan sendiri karena baru kali ini menolong korban bully nya.

* * *

Yahoo, Wait for the next .

Tenang saja, cerita masih panjang..

Jangan lupa Review ya, luangkanlah waktu sedikit saja untuk menilai hasil karya yang kupersembahkan untuk Minna-san

Terimakasih Banyak ^-^


	4. Crawling 4

**Horee! Chapter 4 sudah selesaii ^-^**

**Yak! Kembali lagi dengan author yang paling hobby membuat Hitsugaya Toshiro menderita :D **

**Akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu (Semoga aja ada yang nunggu) chapter ini baru permulaan, **

**karena di capter 5 lebih menantang lagi huehehe :D**

**Nantikan saja minna-san **

**Dan terimakasih untuk reviewnya ;)**

* * *

**# Crawling 4**

Kelopak mata toshiro mulai terbuka. Pengelihatannya samar-samar hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia merasa badannya seperti terbakar, panas sekali. Kepalanya yang pusing pun memperparah keadaan.

"Toshiro! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" Seorang pemuda berambut oranye berteriak kegirangan. Ia tahu, itu Ichigo.

Mulut Toshiro sedikit membuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan begitu Ichigo menopang belakang kepalanya untuk meminum segelas air putih.

"Te...terima kasih...Kurosaki" Kata Toshiro dengan suara serak lalu ia terbatuk.

"Sudahlah panggil saja Ichigo. Mengapa kau bisa demam begini?" Tanya Ichigo, pandangnya penuh selidik pada Toshiro.

Sejenak Toshiro terdiam. Ia demam karena pingsan dalam keadaan jendela terbuka di kamarnya setelah disiksa oleh Ayahnya.

"...Aku awalnya hanya terkena flu, ternyata semakin parah.." Kata Toshiro mempersingkat jawaban.

"Oh begitu..." respon Ichigo "Mengapa terdapat memar di perutmu? Kelihatannya sakit sekali" Tanya Ichigo mengejutkan Toshiro. Toshiro ingin sekali lari dari sana karena Ichigo mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang harus ia sembunyikan. 'Sial' pikir Toshiro.

"T..tidak a..apa-apa," Toshiro bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Apa ada Seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Tiba-tiba Toshiro meninggikan suaranya, dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin curiga.

Merasa dalam bahaya, Toshiro pun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya. Namun Ichigo menahan pundaknya untuk tetap berbaring.

"Kenapa kau malah marah?! Aku hanya bertanya saja Toshiro!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan mu!" Toshiro berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo di pundaknya.

"Diam! Aku harus tahu siapa orang itu!" Ichigo terus bersikeras. Darahnya serasa memanas setelah tahu cowok mungil kesayangannya itu disakiti oleh orang selain dirinya. Mata Ichigo menatap tepat ke Mata hijau Toshiro yang berair, seperti akan menangis.

"Sudah..Lepaskan...aku...ukh" Toshiro mengerang kesakitan karena luka memar di ulu hatinya menjadi sakit lagi karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Ichigo pun bingung mengapa Toshiro seperti itu.

"Toshiro, ada apa?" Suara Ichigo menjadi panik.

"Ti...tidak.." Toshiro memindah posisinya menjadi menyamping untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya agar eranga kesakitannya tidak terdengar Ichigo. Seketika nafasnya menjadi terengah-engah.

"Toshiro! Ya ampun aku minta maaf!" Ujar Ichigo merasa bersalah. "Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Usulnya berusaha menggendong Toshiro lagi dengan bridal style. Namun Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan ia tidak mau. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Setidaknya ia bisa berbaring di kamarnya sendiri.

"A-aku mau pulang.." Toshiro pun berusaha duduk dengan sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak diam saja melihat hal ini. Mau tak mau ia mengendong Toshiro di punggungnya, karena ia tahu Toshiro juga tak akan kuat berjalan sendirian.

"Ok, tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang ya!...Jangan Menolak! Pokoknya kau harus mau!" Kata ichigo lagi ketika Toshiro mau menolaknya. Pada akhirnya Toshiro hanya bisa bungkam.

Baru kali ini Ichigo berbaik hati padanya, selama ini Ichigo selalu saja membully dan menjadikannya pesuruh seolah budak saja. Detik itu ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin memerah saja karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang perjalanan keluar sekolah Setiap cewek (Fans Ichigo) bahkan cowok (Fans Hitsugaya) menatap mereka penuh rasa iri. Lebih parah lagi ada yang berteriak dan bersiul ketika mereka lewat. Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanyalah Tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Toshiro memukul jidatnya sendiri karena kelakuan konyol Ichigo itu. 'Apakah tidak ada yang lebih sial lagi dari ini?' Batin Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki" Panggil Toshiro ragu.

"Ya?"

"...Maaf merepotkanmu" Ichigo tidak tahu jika wajah Toshiro saat ini semerah kepiting rebus..

Ichigo tersenyum, 'anak ini manis sekali sih' Pikirnya. "Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku khawatir melihatmu" Jawabnya jujur. Toshiro pun heran bercampur bingung, 'Apa? Kurosaki mengkhawatirkanku?' Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau berbaik hati padaku? Aku kan targetmu?"

"Soal itu, aku minta maaf ya karena suka mengganggu mu. Aku menyesal... sungguh! Kau memaafkanku kan Toshiro?" Kata-kata ajaib pun keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin mengatakan itu.

Toshiro hanya diam, dugaan Ichigo Toshiro takkan pernah memaafkannya selama-lamanya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Tak lama Ichigo mendengar dengkuran dari tengkuknya. Ternyata Toshiro tertidur. Ichigo dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Toshiro saat itu.

'Dasar! Cowok mungil ini tak henti-hentinya membuat ku jatuh cinta!' Itulah kira-kira yang Ichigo pikirkan. Ia pun berjalan ke rumah Toshiro yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Untung saja ia mengingat alamatnya dengan jelas. Lagipula Ichigo penasaran dengan rumah Toshiro.


	5. Crawling 5

**Okay!**

**Ini chapter yang sudah author janjikan,**

**Happy Reading ^-^**

* * *

**# Crawling 5 #**

"Permisi!"

Ichigo sudah berulang kali mengucapkan kata itu di depan rumah Toshiro, namun tidak ada yang membuka pintunya. Ia sempat berfikir untuk membawa Toshiro ke rumahnya. Hingga pintu pun terbuka. Nampaklah seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tak lain adalah ayah Toshiro. Aizen langsung menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Toshiro yang saat ini masih tertidur di punggung Ichigo.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Aizen dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, teman sekelas Toshiro..." Ichigo berusaha tersenyum.

"...oh masuklah"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dibilang antik, dengan mode zaman dulu yang sudah jarang dijumpai pada rumah-rumah umumnya. Tidak aneh jika Ichigo melihat-lihat kesana kemari dengan pandangan heran. Banyak benda-benda tua yang tak kalah antik dengan rumah itu sendiri. Aizen mengantarkan Ichigo ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia takut Ichigo curiga jika melihat kamar Toshiro yang tidak layak untuk disebut kamar. Lalu Ichigo pun membaringkan Toshiro di tempat tidur Aizen, menyelimutinya dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Lebih baik kau pulang secepatnya, aku masih ada urusan penting setelah ini" Aizen dengan agak kasar mengusir Ichigo.

"Uh, ya maaf menggangu anda. Saya harap Toshiro cepat sembuh" Kata Ichigo.

Ichigo pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dengan agak ragu. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau meninggalkan Toshiro sendirian disana. Ia ingin ada disamping Toshiro hingga ia bangun. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi.

Sementara Aizen melihat kepergian Ichigo, ia mengatupkan rahangnya "Toshiro, aku akan menghukummu" Gumam Aizen sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Toshiro! Ayo kita main!" Seorang anak berambut hitam menarik lengan Toshiro.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bisa main..." Wajah Toshiro berubah menjadi muram.

"Kenapa?" Anak itu menaikkan alisnya.

"...Kakiku, sakit.." Toshiro menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah?! Kakimu Kenapa? Kau habis jatuh?!" Anak berambut hitam itu tampak khawatir.

"Ng.. bukan.." Mata Toshiro mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kenapa?" Anak lelaki itu semakin penasaran.

Tapi, Toshiro tidak menjawabnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil berusaha menutup wajahnya agar anak lelaki itu tidak melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak mau sahabatnya menjadi sedih hanya karena dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mau mengatakan jika ayahnya lah yang sudah membuat kakinya terluka.

* * *

Toshiro terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa kepalanya sakit sekali seperti terpukul sesuatu. Ia berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya, membuatnya kembali ingat dengan masa lalu yang hampir ia lupakan. Masa lalu yang baru saja ia mimpikan. Saat itu ia bersama Sahabat kecilnya. Namun ia tidak ingat siapa namanya.

*Ckrek*

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Aizen berdiri di balik pintu dengan tatapan marah. Ia melangkah mendekati Toshiro yang terpaku, terkejut dengan kehadiran Ayahnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Toshiro. Ia tahu masalah besar telah datang.

"O..otou-san..?"

"Apa yang terjadi di sekolah?" Aizen bertanya dengan menahan amarah.

"A..aku..aku-"

"APA?!" Aizen menggertak Toshiro. Ia benar-benar harus tahu akan apa yang terjadi.

"A..aku p..pingsan..."

"Kenapa Kau bisa pingsan disekolah?!"

"a..ku belum m..makan.." Kata toshiro lirih.

Aizen menjambak rambut putih Toshiro dengan kasar. Menariknya ke luar kamar lalu melempar Toshiro ke lantai hingga terdengar bunyi berdebam keras. Toshiro hanya berusaha untuk tetap diam.

"Jika saja mereka melihat luka-lukamu... Kau takkan pernah kuampuni lagi! Anak Sialan!" Aizen menendang punggung Toshiro berulang kali dengan kejam. Dan Toshiro mengigit bibirnya untuk tetap bungkam. Kali ini Aizen benar-benar sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!" Aizen kembali menjambak rambut Toshiro hingga beberapa helai rambut putihnya rontok di telapak tangannya. Toshiro mengerang tertahan, meski sudah berusaha menahan sakit, akhirnya ia tidak sanggup lagi. Tangannya menarik tangan Aizen, mencoba untuk melepaskan rambutnya. Tapi, Aizen menyeret Toshiro ke arah tangga lalu memposisikan badannya ke bawah tangga.

"O...otou-san..!" Mata Toshiro membulat karena ketakutan melihat anak tangga dibawahnya. Suaranya gemetar sama seperti badannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berguling ke bawah sana...?" Bisik Aizen menambah ketakutan Toshiro.

"O...otou-san... maafkan aku..." Air mata mengaliri pipi pucat Toshiro dengan derasnya. Baru kali ini ia menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini. Kekejaman Aizen tidak terkira lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Kuharap Kau Mati" Bisik Aizen sebelum mendorong Toshiro.

Toshiro dapat merasakan badannya yang limbung lalu berputar menghantam anak tangga berulang kali dengan kerasnya. Hingga ia sampai di bagian bawah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Darah menetes dari pelipis, hidung dan mulutnya. Ia masih bisa melihat Aizen tersenyum kejam di atas sana. Hingga pandangannya memudar, lalu kesadarannya hilang ditelan rasa sakit dan kegelapan pekat.


	6. Crawling 6

# Crawling 6

Malam itu Kusaka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Dokter sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit tersebut. Ia berjalan melalui koridor yang disebelah kirinya merupakan ruang ICU. Namun, ada pemandangan berbeda dari ruangan itu. Ia memperlambat langkahnya sejenak, melihat ke dalam kaca. Matanya membelalak kaget. Sekilas ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pasien itu amat familiar baginya. Rambut putih, kulit pucat, garis mata yang tebal. Ia tahu orang itu. Dan ia amat yakin pasien di ruang ICU itu adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya. Dengan panik Kusaka segera masuk tanpa izin ke dalam ruangan ICU.

"Tuan Aizen, bisa anda ceritakan kejadian yang membuat Anak anda terluka?" Tanya seorang dokter yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengan Aizen.

"Mulanya, saya sedang membaca buku di dalam kamar saya. Tiba-tiba saja saya mendengar teriakan anak saya, tentu saja saya langsung menuju sumber suara itu dan mendapatu anak saya yang sudah tergeletak di bawah anak tangga." Aizen menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Saya rasa ia terpeleset ketika hendak menuruni tangga. Saya harap dokter bisa menyembuhkan anak saya..." Ujarnya dengan wajah menunduk sedih.

"Jadi seperti itu kejadiannya. Saya turut prihatin. Saya pasti berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Toshiro"

"Baiklah, terimakasih dokter..." Aizen membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar Toshiro.

* * *

***Toshiro POV***

"Toshiro..." Panggil seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di sampingku.

"...Ya?" Jawabku.

"Kita ini teman, bukan?"

"Teman?"

"Ya teman! Kau mau kan menjadi temanku?" Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Memangnya kau mau berteman denganku yang berambut putih, bermata aneh dan..." Aku menatap rerumputan sejenak "Dijauhi semua orang..." Kataku sedih.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapat orang tentangmu" Ia menatap tepat di mataku "Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu dijauhi oleh orang lagi, aku akan membuat mereka percaya jika kau itu anak yang baik" Lanjutnya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang memperdulikanku, menyayangiku, dan menganggapku sebagai teman.

"Terimakasih-"

"-Kusaka"

Saat itu senyumanku mengembang dengan setulus hatiku.

* * *

"Aakh... sakit'.."

Toshiro terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian kepala. Ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya saat itu. Tapi, ia bisa mencium bau obat-obatan yang sebagian besar memenuhi udara di dalam ruangan.

'Kusaka'

Nama itu yang berulang kali teringat olehnya. Ia tahu siapa itu, tapi apa benar dia orangnya?

"Toshiro! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Kusaka mencegah ketika Toshiro berusaha bangun.

"...Kusaka?" Suara Toshiro bergetar. Ia masih lemah saat itu. Di bagian wajahnya terpasang masker oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya. Ya, ialah yang bernama 'Kusaka'! Wajahnya amat mirip dengan anak laki-laki dimimpinya. Berambut hitam, dan panjang. Ini pertama kalinya Toshiro merasa aman disamping Kusaka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"...A..aku didorong dari atas tangga.."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"O..otou-san.." Akhirnya Toshiro berkata jujur. Kusaka tentunya percaya dengan apa yang Toshiro katakan. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan berita buruknya, Aizenlah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, matanya menatap Mereka dengan tajam.

"Apa dia temanmu Toshiro?" Tanya Aizen dengan senyum buatannya. Sementara Toshiro hanya membelalak kaget. Rasa takut menghampirinya. Membuat Kusaka semakin waspada akan kehadiran Aizen.

"Oh, mungkin Toshiro masih lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaanku." Aizen menatap Kusaka "Maaf, apakah kau bisa membiarkan kami berbicara sebentar?"

Kusaka hendak berbicara, namun tangan Toshiro menarik lengan baju panjangnya dengan gemetar. Sesaat Kusaka menatap wajah Toshiro yang semakin pucat. Toshiro sangat ketakutan. Ya, ia bisa melihatnya. Tak salah lagi, Aizen menyakitinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada Toshiro?" Suara kusaka menggema ke penjuru ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu nak?" Ekspresi Aizen berubah seketika.

"Apa anda menyakitinya? Menekannya? Atau bahkan menyiksanya?" Kusaka berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Aku ini ayahnya. Tidak mungkin aku menyakitinya, ia itu terluka karena terjatuh dari tangga"

"Jatuh dari tangga atau kau yang sengaja menjatuhkannya?"

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau menuduhku?! Apa kau punya bukti nyatanya?"

"Ya, Toshiro sendirilah yang mengatakannya padaku. Apa kau tidak lihat? Toshiro ketakutan setengah mati karena melihatmu!"

"DIAM!" Aizen berteriak "Tahu apa kau bocah!? Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

Kusaka sadar saat ini Aizen sudah terpojok. Ia harus segera membawa Toshiro pergi dari tempat ini. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh Toshiro lalu membopongnya di bagian punggungnya dengan hati-hati.

"Lepaskan Toshiro!" Aizen mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya. Mengancam Kusaka untuk melepaskan Toshiro.

"Tidak akan!" Kusaka mengambil Vas bunga yang ada di belakangnya dan sedetik kemudian Vas bunga itu hancur menghantam kepala Aizen. Aizen berteriak kesakitan. Kusaka tak menyia-nyakan kelengahan Aizen, ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Kusaka segera melapor pada pihak keamanan dan mengurus kepindahan kamar untuk Toshiro. Sementara Aizen harus menjalani proses hukum dengan tuduhan 'Kekerasan terhadap anak'.

* * *

Sudah 4 hari Toshiro tidak masuk sekolah. Setidaknya itulah yang Ichigo ketahui belakangan ini. Semenjak ia pergi ke rumah Toshiro, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya lagi. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan Toshiro. Berbagai macam kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi pada Toshiro. Makanya selama 4 hari itu Ichigo tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Toshiro.

"Hoi Ichigo! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Renji yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Ichigo yaitu (Bengong dan Teledor) akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang sesuatu?" Respon Ichigo lambat. Renji memukul dahinya sendiri saking herannya. *Plakk* Begitulah bunyinya.

"Kau itu yaa! Kemarin tiang bendera saja kau tabrak, lalu lupa pakai celana saat pelajaran olahraga, dan sekarang malah seperti orang Idiot! KAU KENAPAA SEBENARNYA?!"

"..ng...tidak apa-apa" Jawab Ichigo sambil menganga menatap luar jendela. Teriakan maut Renji tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Ichigo.

"Oh, Hebat..." Kata Renji putus asa.

Tapi... setelah Renji mengingat-ingat lagi, ini semua mulai terjadi semenjak 4 hari terkhir. Lalu... Ow yea! Ada yang hilang di kelas selama 4 hari ini yaitu...

'Toshiro! '

Menurut pengamatannya Ichigo selalu tampak ceria ketika ada di dekat Toshiro. Jangan-jangan Ichigomenyukai Toshiro?! Tapi, mereka kan sama-sama... -yah lupakan! Cinta itu tidak mengenal jenis kelamin (Apaa?!). Renji pun mencari cara untuk membuktikannya.

"Ichigo! Lihat Itu Toshiro!" Teriak Renji padahal tidak ada Toshiro.

"MANA?!" Seketika Ichigo Celingukan nyariin Toshiro. Renji langsung 'Shock' berat. Ia menatap Ichigo horor. Ternyata Cinta sesama jenis itu nyata.

"Dimana Renji?! Kau membohongiku ya?!" Ichigo marah-marah.

"I-Ye-A, IYA! Akhirnya aku tahu!" Kata Renji senang.

"Apa?"

"KAU SUKA PADA TOSHIRO KAN?!"

"GYAA! JANGAN KERAS-KERAS BODOOH!" Secepat kilat Ichigo membekap Renji.

"Awas saja jika ketahuan orang lain!" Bisik Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, asalkan kau mentraktirku setiap hari. Hehehe" Ternyata Renji hanya mau memanfaatkan Ichigo.

"Sial kau Renji!" Ichigo meonjok perut Renji "Tapi, yasudahlah...!" Ujar Ichigo Pasrah.

Nanao-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ekspresi muram. Ia berdiri di depan kelas dan menepuk tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian murid-muridnya.

"Anak-anak, sudah 4 hari Teman kalian Toshiro Hitsugaya tidak masuk sekolah. Baru saja tadi pihak sekolah mendapat informasi bahwa Toshiro masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari tangga"

Nafas Ichigo terhenti sejenak, debaran jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat setelah mendengar berita itu. Dengan spontan ia berdiri, lalu berlari menuju Nanao-sensei.

"Ichigo!?" Renji menyusul Ichigo.

"Sesnsei, di rumah sakit mana Toshiro dirawat?!" Kata Ichigo panic. Renji berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"D..di…Di rumah sakit Sojiro!" Nanao-sensei tergagap karena kaget.

"Kalau begitu aku izin ya! Aku harus menjenguk Toshiro sekarang juga!" Ichigo berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah sakit.

"Ichigo! Aku juga ikut!" Renji segera menyusul kepergian Ichigo.

Teriakan Nanao-sensei terdengar tak lama kemudian. "TUNGGU DULU! RENJI ICHIGOOO! KALIAN KUANGGAP BOLOS!

* * *

Kusaka memandang wajah Toshiro yang saat ini sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Sebelumnya ia menyuapi Toshiro bubur hangat, jadi ia sudah lega karena Toshiro sudah makan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kusaka amat prihatin dengan keadaan Toshiro sekarang. Badannya kurus sekali. Dan kulitnya terlampau pucat. Aizen pasti telah menyiksanya selama ini, dan tak ada yang tahu karena Toshiro selalu menyembunyikannya. Perban memenuhi sekujur tubuh Toshiro. Menurut yang ia dengar dari ayahnya, Toshiro mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki kanan dan luka bentur di dahi. Sehingga ia harus menggunakan kruk ketika berjalan.

"Toshiro…Aku akan melindungimu.." Gumamnya sungguh-sungguh. Kusaka menggenggam tangan Toshiro dengan erat. Ia ingin mengenyahkan suhu dingin ditangan Toshiro.

*BRAKK!* Ichigo tiba-tiba datang, membanting pintu kamar hingga Kusaka terkejut setengah mati.

"Jangan berisik bodoh! Kau bisa mengganggu para pasien-Uakh!" Peringatan Kusaka terhenti karena tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorongnya agar tidak menghalangi Toshiro. "Hey! Dengarkan ak- Uagh!" Lagi-lagi Kusaka didorong oleh Renji. 'Dasar tak tahu sopan santun!' Pikir Kusaka.

"T…toshiro…?" Wajah Ichigo memucat setelah melihat keadaan Toshiro.

"Yang sabar ya nak.." Renji mengusap punggung Ichigo seolah ia adalah Orang tua.

'Apa-apan sih ni orang!?' Batin Kusaka.

"Kalian ini siapa?" Kata Kusaka Kesal.

"Kami ini teman sekolahnya Toshiro! Aku Renji dan dia Ichigo" Kali ini Renji yang menjawabnya karena Ichigo masih meratapi Toshiro. "Kau sendiri siapa?" Renji gantian bertanya.

"Aku Kusaka Sojiro, Sahabat Toshiro"

Telinga Ichigo menangkap satu kalimat terakhir itu dan…

"APA?! Jangan-Jangan kau Boyfriend nya Toshiro?!" Ichigo salah sangka.

Pikir Kusaka Boyfriend itu = 'Teman laki-laki' dan benar, ia adalah teman laki-lakinya Toshiro. Jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya karena merasa itu benar. (Astaga, anak se-elit Kusaka masa' tidak tahu arti Boyfriend yang sesungguhnya -_-)

"APAAAAA?!" Ichigo dan Renji ber-APA-ria dengan kerasnya. Mereka semua saling salah paham.

"A-aku terlambat…" Ichigo sangat menyayangkannya. Padahal sudah lama ia menyukai Toshiro. Tapi salahnya juga sih malah menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi.

"Yasudah…Yang sabar saja ya nak.." Untuk sekian kalinya Renji mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan itu.

"Yang sabar, yang sabar.. Kau itu tidak mengerti perasanku Renji!" Lagi-lagi Ichigo ngajak ribut.

Alis Renji naik ke atas karena heran "Lho? Mana aku tahu perasaanmu, kan kamu yang suka sama Toshiro.." Kata Renji Blak-blak an.

"RENJII! Jangan keras-keras Baka!" Ichigo menjitak kepala Renji.

"Oww! Sakit tahu!"

"EHEM!" Kusaka berdehem agar mereka tidak ribut.

"O-oh maaf…" Kata Ichigo sambil menengok ke tempat tidur Toshiro. Untung saja Toshiro tidak terbangun.

"Kurasa kita harus berbicara, silahkan duduk dulu" Kata Kusaka mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sova yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Jadi,… Kalian Teman Toshiro?" Kusaka memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu Saja! Aku kan sudah bilang tadi!" Ternyata Renji masih Dongkol.

"Ya, benar.." Ichigo bernafas sejenak "Sejak kapan kau menjadi 'Boyfriend' nya Toshiro?" Ichigo bertanya dengan geram.

"Hmm.. Sejak kami umur 5 tahun"

*BRUSSHH!* Air yang Renji tenggak langsung menyembur.

Sementara Ichigo semakin Shock saja. Ternyata Kusaka adalah Boyfriend sejatinya Toshiro. Payahnya ia tidak tahu jika mereka saling salah paham.

* * *

**GOMENASAI! .**

Aku tidak mengupdatenya dengan cepat! Maaf ya TAT

Mohon dimaklumi karena cerita per Chapternya semakin Panjang ^-^

Aku akan membalas semua review dari para pembaca yang manis dan baik hati..

Terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritanya ^-^

Aku juga suka membuat Shiro-Chan tersiksa *Smirk* MUAHAHAHAHA *Tertawa Jahat*

Next

Ya! Ichigo memang sudah menyukai Toshiro sejak awal :)

Sesungguhnya cerita ini ber Rated M karena akan muncul adegan 18+++ (Huahahaha)

Lagipula banyak kekerasannya jadi ratednya M

Next

Terimakasih sarannya Gaara :)

Sekarang aku sudah menepati janji untuk memperpanjang ceritanya,

Dan untuk alurnya sedikit demi sedikit akan aku perbaiki,

Next

hahaha :D Yang boleh siksa Toshiro itu cuma Ichigo

**~Ichihitsu Lovers~**

Yah, aku juga akan terus dan terus membuat Fanfic YAOI Ichihitsu :3

Ceritanya pasti selesai! :)

Terimakasih Atas dukungannya yaa ^-^

(HIDUP! FUJOSHI!)

**~Guest~**

Oke! Pasti berlanjut ;)

Salam kenal Juga ^-^

**~Himitsu~**

Tenang saja! Sudah teratasi ;)

Tak apa-apa, Terimakasih sudah mau Review ^-^

Oh ya! Karena ada 2 cowok yang memperebutkan Toshiro, Aku mau minta pendapat kalian..

**_#Siapa yang cocok jadian sama Toshiro?_**

**_ICHIGO atau KUSAKA?  
_**

Nah, polling ini akan mempengaruhi cerita selanjutnya, Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?

Dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan aku tambahkan adegan +++ antara Aizen dan Toshiro :D!

(Fujoshi mode:on) Hahahaha ! Coming Soon..

Oke! Terimakasih ya atas review dan sarannya (Terutama Gaara Shabaku ^-^ Terimakasih banyak!)

Jika ada yang mau Private Messaging denganku, aku akan selalu menerimanya ^-^

**IKINASAI SAA! :) Selamat Jalan! ;)**


	7. Crawling 7

**#Crawling 7#**

Keesokan harinya di SMA Karakura.

Ichigo Semakin sering bengong. Ia selalu menabrak tiang ring basket, ia juga semakin sering terselandung ketika berjalan. Renji lah yang pertama kali menyadari keganjilan ini dari ichigo. Kemudian teman-temannya. Geng anak Nakal pun mulai menyadari jika bos mereka yang selama ini pemberani serupa Harimau telah menjadi anak idiot yang hobby nya 'Bengong'. Padahal mereka tidak tahu jika Ichigo mengalami gangguan hati yang parah. Ia tak bisa melindungi Toshiro.. sekaligus tidak bisa menjadi 'Boyfriend' Toshiro. Ichigo sangat terpukul karena kejadian kemarin.

"Ichigo! Sudahlah! Lupakan saja Toshiro! Masih banyak cewek..err,. maksudku Cowok imut lainnya di luar sana! Hey kau dengar aku kan?!" Renji mencoba merayu Ichigo. Setidaknya Ichigo sadar sedikit karena perkataannya.

"Tidak Mau! Pokoknya aku hanya mencintai Toshiro! Hanya TOSHIROOO!" Ichigo berbicara seperti anak TK yang minta dibelikan Lolipop.

"Astaga' Ikkaku! Zaraki! Apa kalian punya solusi lain untuk Ichigo?" Renji menyerah dan meminta bantuan teman-teman satu geng lainnya.

"..Em… Bagaimana jika kita carikan cowok lainnya?" Kata Ikkaku ragu.

"Ya! Aku kenal beberapa…!" Zaraki mendukung

"TIDAK!" Ichigo berteriak membuat semua temannya menutup telinga.

"Tidak ada cowok imut lain yang bisa menandingi Toshiro! Aku tak akan pernah menemui cowok se-imut Toshiro! Ia itu manis, jenius, rambutnya putih, Aku suka warna putih…dan…Matanya.. Indah sekali…." Kata-kata Ichigo semakin memudar karena ia kembali ke mode semulanya yaitu 'Bengong'

*PLAK* Renji memukul Dahinya…Frustasi.

Sementara Ikkaku dan Zaraki Cengo, meratapi Bos mereka yang semakin parah Idiotnya.

* * *

_Toshiro dikelilingi kegelapan pekat. Namun Kegelapan itu tidak bisa mencapai kulitnya sama -tiba di depan matanya muncul sebuah jembatan yang diselimuti salju._

_Seseorang berdiri disana, menatap jurang yang ada di bawah jembatan. Toshiro mendekati orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria berambut oranye. Ia tahu itu pasti Ichigo. 'Apa yang Ichigo lakukan?' batinnya._

_Selangkah lagi tangannya menyentuh pundak Ichigo. Namun Ichigo berbalik dan seketika rupanya berubah menjadi Aizen._

"_KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEGALANYAAAA!" Aizen menerkam Toshiro hingga ia terjatuh dengan nafas memburu. Tiba-tiba, kayu jembatan itu runtuh. Jembatan itu hancur. Toshiro terjatuh kedalam jurang yang kelam, tak berujung, hingga hanya tersisa teriakannya yang semakin meredup._

* * *

Seketika kelopak mata Toshiro terbuka. Badannya mengejang kaget karena mimpi buruknya. Ia terbangun, terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan nafas tak teratur. Kemudian mengerang karena bergerak tiba-tiba dan membuat luka di badannya menjadi sakit lagi.

"Toshiro!" Kusaka muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Toshiro yang gemetar. Karena nalurinya, Kusaka memeluk Toshiro untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Shh… Sudah, tidak apa-apa Toshiro.. Aku disampingmu"

"…Aizen.. Datang.., Ia..akan membunuhku.." Gumam Toshiro. Keringat membasahi bajunya.

"Tidak, ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia sudah pergi jauh. Tenang saja" Kusaka masih memeuk Toshiro. Ia merasa semakin menyayangi Sahabat Kecilnya ini.

"..Benarkah?" Toshiro menatap Kusaka

"Tentu saja" Kusaka pun membalasanya dengan senyuman.

"Kusaka, Terimakasih sudah menolongku" Kata Toshiro

"Sama-sama, bagiku kau itu sahabat yang paling aku sayangi"

Perkataan Kusaka mengingatkan Toshiro dengan anak lelaki berambut panjang dimimpinya.

"Kusaka, apakah.. Kau sahabatku sejak kecil?"

Mata Kusaka berbinar mendengar perkataan Toshiro. Apakah ia teringat dengan masa lalu ketika mereka bersahabat? Perasannya senang sekali jika itu memang benar.

"Toshiro Kau ingat padaku?"

"..Ya"

"Kau ingat…Ketika kita masih kecil?!"

"Kurasa.."

Kusaka langsung memeluk Toshiro dengan erat. Kali ini ia tak akan mau melepaskan Sahabat yang sangat ia Cintai. Pokoknya ia tak mau kehilangan 'Hime' nya lagi. Kusaka berjanji akan melindungi Toshiro dengan segenap Jiwa dan Raganya.

"Syukurlah! Aku senang sekali Toshiro!"

"..Ano, Badanku..s..sakit" Toshiro meringis

Kusaka melepaskan pelukannya "M-Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Toshiro hanya tersenyum melihat Kusaka panik. Ternyata tak perlu mencari kemana-mana. Ia sudah mendapatkan seorang Sahabat yang amat menyayanginya. Toshiro benar-benar berharap Aizen telah pergi entah kemana dan tidak akan kembali lagi selama-lamanya.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Karakura

"Aku benci Ichigo yang seperti ini! Ia itu Bos anak nakal, tapi kenapa kerjaannya hanya Bengong!?" Ikkaku berkoar ketika rapat 'Perkumpulan Geng' berlangsung di markas mereka.

"Benar! Bagaimana nasib geng Kita kedepannya jika begini terus?!" Kenpachi menambahkan membuat suasana rapat semakin memanas. Opini kenpachi diikuti dengan protes-protes dari seluruh anggota geng hingga menimbulkan kebisingan luar biasa.

"HEY! HEY! TENANG DULU!" Renji berusaha memenangkan massa dengan menaiki sebuah meja. Dan berhasil, semua orang mulai diam mendengarkannya.

"Kalian, sebagai teman Ichigo harusnya mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang! Ia sedang mengalami pergulatan Batin yang hebat karena orang yang ia sayangi sedang bermasalah! Maka dari itu kita harus bersabar dengan apa yang terjadi!"

"OI! Kau pikir semudah itu masalahnya?!" Seorang cowok berambut biru dengan badan Six-Pack naik ke meja yang sama dengan Renji. Tampak sekali ia menentang kebijakan Renji.

"Teman-teman, Perkenalkan Aku Grimmjow Jarjaques. Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Untuk mengatasi masalah ini, AKU akan melengserkan Ichigo Kurosaki Bos kalian. Dan menggantikannya karena ia tidak pantas menjadi 'Bos' di sekolah ini!" Semua orang di ruangan itu bersorak, ada yang melempar botol ke arah Renji, ada juga yang memaki-maki Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW!" Seketika Ishida menjadi pusat perhatian karena berteriak "Apakah kau Grimmjow yang berasal dari SMA Timur? Benarkah kau dalang dari kekacauan semua sekolahan di Karakura?"

"Ya! Itu Aku…bocah kacamata…" Sorak-sorai memenuhi ruangan. Telinga Ishida merinding mendengar panggilan itu. Tidak salah lagi. Mereka kedatangan seorang 'Anak Terbrandal' dari seluruh anak di Karakura.

"BAGAIMANA?! SIAPA YANG MAU IKUT DENGANKU?!" Grimmjow berteriak dengan wajah meyakinkan. Semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Renji mengangkat tangannya sambil meneriakkan nama Grimmjow. Rupanya semua orang setuju dengan bos baru mereka.

"Baiklah! Mulai Hari ini Grimmjow adalah Bos Kita!" Ikkaku berseru ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kesenangan mendekati Anarkis pun terjadi di ruangan itu. Grimmjow memimpin jalan didepan anak buahnya yang baru. Berkeliling sekolah untuk memberitahu semua warga sekolah jika ia adalah bos yang baru.

"YEAH!"

"HIDUP GRIMMJOWW!"

"KITA DAPAT BOS BARU!"

Sementara Renji, Membatu, belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika ada anak baru bernama Grimmjow menguasai seluruh sekolahan dalam waktu 4 jam saja.

'Ini Gawat' Batinnya.

* * *

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Renji berlari menuju Ichigo yang sedang mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

"Ada apa Kepala Nanas?! Kau berisik sekali!" Ichigo langsung menengok.

"Gawat! Grimmjow si anak baru MENJADI BOS BARU!"

"Bos? Maksudmu?"

"IA MELENGSERKANMU ICHIGO!" Renji Panik

"APA?! Beraninya…dia! Sekarang ia ada dimana?!" Ichigo naik pitam.

"Ia Sedang berkeliling Sekolah bersama yang lainnya"

"Tapi… Aku harus menjenguk Toshiro sekarang"

"Sepenting itukah TOSHIRO?! Sementara Jabatanmu diambil oleh anak baru payah itu?! Kau harus merebut harga dirimu lagi ICHIGO!" Renji benar-benar ngotot kali ini.

"Terserah! Bagiku Toshiro lebih penting dari apapun!" Ichigo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Renji yang shock melihat kelakuan Ichigo.

"Jika kau pergi, Aku akan ikut Grimmjow!" Renji menggertak Ichigo. Ichigo menghentian langkahnya dan memutar badannya.

"…Aku tidak perduli …Kepala nanas!" Ichigo melangkah gontai meninggalkan Renji yang dibakar Amarah. Baru kali ini Ichigo mengabaikannya. Ia tahu… Ini semua karena 'Toshiro'. Toshiro merebut segalanya yang ada pada Ichigo.

Mungkin kali ini Renji memang harus melawan Ichigo.

* * *

"Toshiro!" Ichigo masuk ke kamar Toshiro sambil membawa plastik.

"Kurosaki!" Wajah Toshiro berubah seketika menjadi senang karena kedatangan Ichigo.

"Wah, Keadaanmu semakin baik ya! Ini, aku bawa buah-buahan" Ichigo meletakkan buah itu di meja sebelah ranjang.

"Terimakasih Kurosaki" Toshiro tersenyum. Hampir saja Ichigo Berjingkrak kegirangan.

"Ya, sama-sama.. Oh ya, Kusaka mana?"

"Ia masih sekolah.." Tiba-tiba Toshiro mendelik "Kenapa kau kemari? Ini kan masih jam sekolah!"

"Ehm, Habisnya aku tak sabar ingin menjengukmu" Wajah Ichigo memerah "Kusaka bilang padaku jika kau pulang hari ini"

"Ya,.. Tapi" Jeda "Aku pulang kemana… ya?" Toshiro kebingungan.

"Ke rumahku saja! Bagaimana? Kau mau?!" Ichigo bersyukur Kusaka tidak menawari Toshiro tinggal dirumahnya.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak keberatan?"

"Tenang saja! Mereka pasti senang kau tinggal disana" Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Perutnya seolah dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan riang. Membuatnya tergelitik bahagia.

"…Baiklah, kalau begitu"

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal dirumahku?"

Toshiro Tersenyum "Ya"

Senyuman Toshiro selalu membuat Ichigo dimabuk Asmara. Jika saja tidak ingat ia berada di rumah sakit, Ichigo pasti sudah berteriak lepas dan tertawa girang.

"..Ichigo..?" Toshiro membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

".I..Iya..Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kupikir Kau kerasukan.." Toshiro bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak kok! Enak saja kau" Kata Ichigo. Sedangkan Toshiro tertawa kecil.

"Toshiro..!" Kusaka masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah Riang.

'Sial..Dia datang..' Batin Ichigo.

"Kusaka! Akhirnya kau pulang juga.." Sapa Toshiro

"Hei Ichigo! Ternyata kau mendahuluiku hari ini"

"Tentu saja,.." Kata Ichigo gugup 'Harusnya aku mendahuluimu memiliki Toshiro' Batinnya kesal

"Kusaka, Ichigo mengajakku untuk tinggal dirumahnya" Toshiro memulai pembicaraan.

"Benarkah?" Hati kusaka hancur berkeping-keping "Dan kau..mau?" Tanyanya

"Iya"

"Baiklah… Ichigo, kutitipkan Toshiro padamu ya" Sekilas Kusaka tampak berusaha tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil. Dalam hatinya ia kegirangan untuk kesekian kalinya karena Toshiro menjadi miliknya lagi.

* * *

"Selamat datang di rumahku Toshiro!" Kata Ichigo yang saat ini sedang menggendong Toshiro di punggungnya.

"Ini benar rumahmu?" Toshiro menengok ke sekeliling halaman Ichigo.

"Ya" Jawabnya. Ichigo mengambil kunci di saku celananya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan Ichigo membawa Toshiro ke kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Toshiro tidak meminta untuk turun sama sekali. Bahkan ia terlihat menikmatinya.

Melihat keterdiaman Toshiro, Ichigo pun tak ayal menggodanya

"Kau suka ya kugendong?"

Wajah Toshiro berubah menjadi merah padam. Entah mengapa ia memang suka(?)

"A-Aku.. T-TIDAK! C..cepat Turunkan a..aku!" Toshiro berusaha turun tiba-tiba. Tangannya menarik rambut Ichigo hingga Ichigo memekik.

"Ouch! Tunggu! Kau bisa jatuh!" Ichigo Panik, badannya menjadi tidak seimbang dan Toshiro pun terjatuh berdebam ke lantai.

"Toshiro! Maafkan aku!" Dengan Panik 2x lipat Ichigo mengangkat Toshiro, seperti mengankat anak kecil. Toshiro menatap tepat ke mata Cokelat Ichigo. Baru kali ini ia mendapati sepasang mata yang menghangatkan seperti mata Ichigo. Begitu pula Ichigo, menatap lekat Manik Zamrud milik Toshiro.

'Aku Benar,.. Matanya Indah sekali' Batin Ichigo.

"Ehm,.. Bisa turunkan aku? Sekarang?" Perkataan Toshiro membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Toshiro dapat merasakan perubahan suhu mendadak di wajahnya. Begitu pula jantungnya, ia pun heran kenapa setiap kali berada di dekat Ichigo Ia selalu berdebar-debar. Awalnya ia pikir karena ia takut pada Ichigo. Tapi lama-lama perasaan takut itu berubah menjadi gugup(?) Ia masih tidak mengerti.

"O-Oh! Ya… Duduklah, akan kuambilkan minuman!" Ichigo mendudukkan Toshiro di tempat tidurnya lalu lari ke dapur secepat yang ia bisa.

Toshiro hanya menatap bingung ke tempat kepergian Ichigo.

"Astaga… Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kulakukan?!" Ichigo bergumam kacau ketika mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral dingin yang tumpah kemana-mana karena gugup. Sama dengan pikirannya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan perutnya tergelitik riang seolah ada kupu-kupu berterbangan disana.

Selain itu, ia baru ingat Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin sedang pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Jadi di dalam rumah hanya ada Ia dan Toshiro. Hanya Berdua!

"Toshiro.." Ichigo menghampiri Toshiro sambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada minuman.

"Ya Kurosaki?"

"Panggil saja aku Ichigo, Oke?" Ichigo duduk di samping Toshiro.

"O..Oke,"

Ichigo merasakan atmosfir 'Awkward' yang luarbiasa. Ia harus mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadian dengan Kusaka?" *Plakk!* Pertanyaan bodoh Ichigo! Saking penasarannya ia bicara To The Point akan hal ini.

"Hah?" Wajah Toshiro Berubah menjadi merah, meskipun ia bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ichigo "Maksudmu apa?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau jadian dengan Kusaka?!" Ichigo heran.

"T..tidak, kau tahu darimana?"

Ichigo mendapat secercah harapan "Dari..Kusaka sendiri"

"Tapi' aku tidak pernah jadian dengannya!" Toshiro menyangkal sekuat tenaga.

"Kau serius?"

"Iya! Aku serius!" Wajah Toshiro tampak meyakinkan. Mata Zamrudnya menatap Ichigo lekat.

Hening terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka hanya saling menatap bingung dan pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Jadi… Aku Boleh jadian denganmu?" Ichigo bertanya dengan spontan. Membuat Keduanya terkejut sendiri.

"A..aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Toshiro berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tentunya tidak, Uhm..Aku tidak perduli kau mau bilang apa, atau kau mau berfikir apa Toshiro, Yang pasti.a..aku.. sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Maka dari itu aku mengganggumu. Aku..hanya mau bilang Aku mencintai mu Toshiro.." Toshiro menatap Ichigo, terkejut dengan kebenaran yang ada. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Masih menunggu tanggapan dari Toshiro.

"M-maaf ..aku-"

"Jika kau tidak suka tidak ap-…" Ichigo memotong.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Baka!" Toshiro kembali memotong Ichigo.

Toshiro membuang mukanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan.

"…A..aku, juga menyukaimu.." Wajah Toshiro merona "Maaf aku tidak bilang dari dulu.." Itulah kelanjutan kata-kata Toshiro.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Tanya Ichigo. Toshiro pun mencubit pipi Ichigo keras-keras hingga ia memekik.

"Ini bukan mimpi Baka!" Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela karena malu "Kau tidak tahu betepa sulitnya aku bilang suka…Padamu…"

"Benar! Hahaha! Toshiro!" Ichigo seketika memeluk Tubuh mungil Toshiro dengan erat. Ia senang sekali Toshiro juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Kesenangannya meluap-luap saat ini. Ia Tidak tahu harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa.

"Toshiro! Aku Sangat Mencintaimu!" Ichigo menopang dagu mungil Toshiro dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Ichigo.." bibir Toshiro menyunggingkan senyum yang selama ini belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Ia tahu, Ia memang mencintai Orang ini. Si Baka Strawberry yang urakan dan Tidak sabaran.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Toshiro dan menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka. Mencium bibir Toshiro lembut dan melepaskannya untuk mendapati si pemilik yang terkejut karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Mulanya Ichigo pikir Toshiro akan marah, bahkan memukulnya. Jadi, ia sudah bersiap akan semua kemungkinan yang ada di benaknya.

Namun, Alangkah manisnya Toshiro, ia hanya tersenyum kecil karena kelakuan Spontan Ichigo barusan. Wajahnya merona membuatnya semakin manis. Bibir ichigo membentuk kata 'Wow' namun terdengar bisikan kecil saja. Ia terpana.

'Toshiro! Ya Tuhan, Kau manis sekali!' Batinnya

Tiba-tiba dahinya mengernyit bingung karena melihat perubahan Ekspresi Toshiro, dari Senyuman manis menjadi Senyuman Sinis. Matanya serupa mata elang yang dingin. Siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

*BHUAKK!*

"Uwaaakkh!"

Toshiro menghajar rahang Ichigo dengan tinju mautnya hingga Ichigo Menghantam lantai.

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu Izin untuk menciumku.." Kata Toshiro masih dengan ekspresi 'Anger' nya.

Ichigo tak menyangka, ternyata kekasih barunya yang ia kira Lemah itu adalah seorang 'Petarung'. Dalam Hati Ichigo berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal serupa tanpa Izin Toshiro…

'Poor ichigo'

* * *

Ckckck, Aku sedang senang di Chapter ini ^-^

Jadi kubiarkan Ichigo dan Toshiro bersenang-senang dulu (huehehe)

Yah! Untuk para pecinta IchiHitsu aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan kalian semua 3

Lagipula, pollingnya sebagian besar adalah 'Ichihitsu!'

Dan aku juga suka Ichihitsu mereka serasi sekali 3

Terimakasih ya untuk 'Review' nya! Aku sedang terpuruk akhir-akhir ini, dan karena membaca Review kalian semua aku jadi terharu..Hiks..!  
Jadi aku bertekad akan terus melanjutkan FF Crawling dengan lebih baik lagi! ^-^ Dukung aku yaa!

Untuk pembaca gelap, aku tetap menghormati kalian karena aku bisa memaklumi 'Per-Internetan' di Indonesia yang mahal.. Jadi seringkali untuk mengirim review saja lamaaa sekali! Aku pernah mengalami itu!

Kuharap para Pembaca menyukai cerita-ceritaku :)

Sekian Terimakasih ^_^ Sayonara!

Arigarogozaimasu!


	8. Crawling 8

**#Crawling 8#**

Toshiro masuk sekolah Keesokan harinya. Meskipun ia harus menggunakan Kruk dan dahinya masih diperban. Bisa dibilang Toshiro terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Dan Ichigo sangat menentang keinginannya yang satu ini. Toshiro beralasan jika ia sudah terlalu banyak ketinggalan kelas, dan itu memang benar adanya. Jadi Ichigo membiarkannya pergi ke sekolah dengan ia sebagai 'Bodyguard' nya.

Ichigo melihat Toshiro yang amat kesulitan menggunakan Kruk ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang loker. Tersirat Rasa Iba di wajahnya, ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi Toshiro.

"Toshiro, Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo sudah bertanya ke-sekian kalinya hari ini.

"Ya" Ichigo tahu, itulah jawaban yang selalu Toshiro berikan.

"Hey! Tampaknya Bocah Putih itu punya Pengasuh!" kata seorang Siswa lalu tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang juga ada disana.

Mendengarnya Ichigo langsung geram "Kau!-" Tinjunya mengacung kearah anak itu namun Toshiro segera menarik tangannya. Tatapan Toshiro seolah berkata 'Hentikan' dan Ichigo langsung mengerti. Menghentikan perbuatannya sambil mengerang kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku memukul anak brengsek itu?!" Ichigo setengah berteriak setelah mereka berjalan lagi.

"Aku tak mau kau berada dalam masalah lagi" Toshiro memandang Ichigo penuh arti "Lagipula… ia hanya meledek" Lanjutnya.

"Hhh!" Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kesal. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku. Sampai di lokernya dan membukanya dengan kasar.

Sementara Toshiro berjalan menuju Lokernya yang cukup jauh dari milik Ichigo. Lokernya ada di bagian paling belakang, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar dikucilkan. Sedangkan Loker Ichigo berada di paling depan sehingga memudahkan ia ketika ingin mengambil barang.

Toshiro memaklumi keadaan ini, lagipula apa bedanya? Baginya Loker sama-sama digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang keperluan sekolah. Dibukanya pintu loker itu, namun belum sempat ia mengambil buku, seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjerembab ke lantai. Ia mengerang karena kakinya menjadi sakit, tertindih badannya. Kruknya terjatuh di samping badannya.

"Ow..ow, Sepertinya sakit ya?" Seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan badan atletis memandang Toshiro yang terjatuh. Pemuda itu 'Grimmjow'

Grimmjow berlutut menatap wajah Toshiro yang masih kesakitan lekat-lekat.

"Kau manis juga ya, siapa namamu?" Kata Grimmjow Menarik dagu Toshiro.

"Lepaskan!" Seketika Toshiro membuang wajahnya, kesal "Kau tidak perlu tahu" Ia berusaha berdiri meski kesulitan. Akhirnya Grimmjow mengangkatnya, membantunya berdiri dan memberikan Kruknya.

"Te..terimakasih" Ujarnya Dingin.

Grimmjow tersenyum jenaka "Kau Jutek sekali,…" Jedanya "Tapi, aku suka.." Gumamnya.

Menyadari Toshiro tidak kembali, ichigo langsung mencari Toshiro. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan. Sulit sekali menemukan Toshiro karena ruangan itu sangat ramai. Banyak Anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo memanggil setelah ia melihat siluet anak berambut putih di Ujung loker. Dengan cepat ia menghampirinya. Membiarkan anak-anak yang memaki karena ia tabrak dengan keras. Hingga ia menghampiri Toshiro yang sedang membersihkan bagian bajunya yang kotor dan melihat Pemuda berambut Biru yang tidak ia kenal.

"Siapa kau?" Kata Ichigo sambil menatap dingin pemuda itu.

Grimmjow hanya menatap Ichigo. Ia tahu Ichigo adalah Penguasa sebelumnya di sekolah. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak mengenal Grimmjow.

"Kau akan tahu" Kata Grimmjow sebelum meninggalkan Mereka berdua. Ia menyeringai ketika berbalik. 'Setidaknya aku sudah tahu rupa anak manis itu' Batinnya.

Sementara Ichigo hanya bingung menatap pemuda berambut biru itu. Terpaku. Hingga erangan Toshiro sampai ditelinganya.

"Toshiro! Ada apa?!" Ichigo langsung Mendelik Panik.

"…Tidak…Ayo kita ke kelas" Tampak sekali rona kesakitan di wajah Toshiro. Akan tetapi ia terus saja berjalan mendahului Ichigo agar ia tidak melihat wajah Kesakitannya.

"Kelasku Bahasa Jepang...kau?" Ichigo menyadari perbedaan kelas mereka di hari ini.

"Biologi,..Kita berpisah kelas" Toshiro terus berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hey! Kau benar tidak apa-apa?!" Ichigo berteriak sebelum Toshiro benar-benar pergi. Ia benar-benar cemas pada keadaan Toshiro.

Dan Toshiro hanya mengacungkan jari jempolnya, lalu menghilang dibalik koridor.

* * *

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" Yorouichi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyuman khasnya seperti biasa. Ia mengajar kelas Biologi. Anak-anak yang sibuk dengan Kegiatannya masing-masing langsung duduk dengan rapih. Kecuali Toshiro. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke luar jendela. Memandang Lapangan Sepak bola yang sangat luas. Matanya menangkap seekor Induk burung yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil di atas Pohon. Diparuhnya terdapat seekor cacing yang menggeliat tidak karuan. Induk burung itu sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya bergantian. Lalu Induk burung itu terbang entah kemana setelah makanannya habis.

Selanjutnya pikiran Toshiro berubah-ubah tak menentu. Ia jadi memikirkan masa lalunya, memikirkan Aizen, memikirkan-

"Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro pun terkejut dan langsung memandang ke arah sumber suara. Yorouichi-sensei memandangnya tajam, berusaha menahan amarah. Semua siswa-siswi di kelas memandang Toshiro kesal. Toshiro tahu kesalahannya.

"Tolong perhatikan pelajaranku, jika kau memang tidak berminat..Keluarlah"

"Sumimasen!, S..saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Kata Toshiro terbata-bata yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukan Yorouichi-sensei. Kemudian pelajaran pun berjalan kembali.

Toshiro mendesah lega. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak disentak seperti itu sehingga ia langsung Terkejut. Semenjak Aizen pergi…

"Hey, Mungil! Jangan melamun lagi!" Seseorang berbisik dari bangku depan. Nampaknya ia kenal suaranya.

Toshiro langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan Tercengang mendapati pemuda berambut Biru yang ditemuinya di loker menatapnya tajam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bisik Toshiro, matanya melirik ke arah Yorouichi-sensei yang sibuk menggambar organ jantung di papan tulis.

"Aku? Pastinya belajar" Grimmjow tetap memandangi wajah Toshiro.

"Kau? Kelas Biology?!" Nampaknya mulai hari ini Ia tidak akan betah di Kelas Biologi.

"Yah" Ujarnya "Aku beruntung sekelas denganmu…_Honey"_ Grimmjow tersenyum. Senyuman menawannya yang dapat memabukkan para wanita. Tapi, tidak Untuk Toshiro.

"Ukh..Apa-apaan itu?!" Ekspresi Toshiro menjadi malas "Bisa berhenti menatapku? Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman" Ujarnya sedikit berbisik. Sekali lagi ia melirik Yorouichi-sensei. Aman..

"Kau terlalu manis untuk ukuran Cowok" Jarinya menyentuh poni di dahi Toshiro "Mulanya kupikir kau Cewek tomboy" Wajah Grimmjow seperti orang yang sedang mabuk 'Wine'. Toshiro langsung menpis jari ramping Grimmjow dan menatap ngeri.

"Hey, kenapa dahimu?" Grimmjow tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ng…aku terjatuh kemarin" Alasan yang sering Toshiro gunakan.

"Apakah terjatuh bisa separah itu?" Grimmjow menunjuk kaki Toshiro yang dililit perban.

"Ehm, maksudku..aku terjatuh dari tangga" 'Itu memang benar' Pikir Toshiro.

"Kau ceroboh ternyata…" Gumam Grimmjow.

*KRINGGGG!*

Bel berbunyi, menandakan istirahat pertama. Pelajaran Biologi menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Di kelas lain pun sama. Di hari lain pelajaran pertama selalu berlangsung 2 jam dan ketika bel berbunyi maka itu menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya, baru setelah itu Istirahat.

Toshiro menghela nafas panjang karena akhirnya ia berpisah juga dengan Pemuda Berambut Biru mengerikan didepannya. Pemuda itu pergi terburu-buru tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun tadi. Toshiro mensyukuri itu. Toshiro segera membereskan barang-barangnya, menuju kelas selanjutnya, yang berlangsung lancar hingga jam terakhir tiba.

Sepulang sekolah Toshiro pergi ke kelas aslinya 3-D berharap segera menemukan Baka Strawberry kesayangannya.

* * *

Siang itu Toshiro dan Ichigo belum pulang karena tugas tambahan yang mereka dapat. Sehingga mereka harus pulang terlambat hari ini. Untung saja Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan bekal untuknya dan Toshiro. Dengan menu nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi. Ichigo tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Toshiro. Dari tadi ia terus saja melamun.

"Toshiro, ada apa? Kau melamun.."

Ichigo menyadarkan lamunan Toshiro seketika. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh bekal makanan siang yang dibuat Ichigo.

"A-aku..Entahlah.." Toshiro tampak kebingungan. Ichigo teringat kata-kata Dokter di rumah sakit Sojiro. Dokter itu bilang jika kepala Toshiro terbentur cukup keras sehingga bisa menyebabkan Kebingungan sementara pada Toshiro. Dan itu terjadi sekarang…

"Sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat" Ichigo menatap Toshiro cemas.

"..Aku tidak apa-apa Ichigo" Suara Toshiro kembali tenang, seperti semula.

"Sepertinya.. bekalmu enak Ichigo" Grimmjow memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ichigo kira anak-anak berandal itu sudah pulang dari tadi.

Ichigo pun langsung berdiri "Apa maumu bocah biru?"

Ichigo memandang ke anak-anak nakal yang dulu satu geng dengannya. Mereka semua berada di sekitar Meja Tempat Ichigo makan bersama Toshiro, memojokkannya. Ia dapat melihat Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Ishida, Chad, Yumichika, bahkan.. Renji, Sahabatnya! Mereka semua berkhianat.

Ternyata Bocah Biru dihadapannya ini adalah bos baru yang Renji sebut-sebut. Kalau tidak salah namanya…Rimm..Grimm..Jow? Grimmjow?! Ya itu dia!

"Oh, jadi kau bos barunya?" Ichigo memandang remeh Grimmjow,

"Ya" Jawabnya singkat, pandangannya beralih ke Toshiro yang duduk tegang merasakan atmosfir mencekam. Dari dulu Toshiro tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, mengingatkannya saat Aizen marah padanya. Dan setelah itu pasti ada hukuman yang menantinya.

"Cowok mungil itu milikku" Kata Grimmjow mengklaim seenaknya. Toshiro membelalak, dari awal ia sudah tahu Pemuda ini akan mengganggu.

Amarah pun menguasai Ichigo "Berani nya kau berkata begitu!" Ichigo hendak memukul ketika Chad dan Kenpachi memegangi tangannya erat, ia tak bisa melepaskannya meski mengerahkan tenaga sekalipun. Mereka memiliki tenaga 2x lipat dari Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak" Grimmjow berjalan ke belakang Toshiro. Telapak tangan menyentuh pipi Toshiro yang putih pucat dengan lembut. Seketika Toshiro bergidik, wajahnya berubah ngeri, tangannya reflex menepis tangan Grimmjow.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Toshiro hampir berteriak.

Ichigo berontak lagi "Hentikan! Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Toshiro atau-"

"Atau…apa?"

Dengan sedikit tenaga Grimmjow mendorong kursi yang diduduki Toshiro.

*BRAKKK!*

"Aakh..!"

Toshiro terjatuh.

"Ups.." Grimmjow tersenyum melihat ekspresi marah Ichigo.

Erangan Toshiro terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Ichigo, Ia tahu ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum Grimmjow menyakiti Toshiro lagi. Ichigo menendang kaki Chad, Karena kesakitan Chad melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Ichigo. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan ini, dengan cepat Ichigo menghajar Rahang Kenpachi sekuat tenaga.

Tentu saja anggota geng lainnya tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mencoba menghajar Ichigo meskipun sebagian besar meleset. Ichigo sudah tahu gaya bertarung mereka karena ia telah mengalahkan semua Orang yang ada disini. Ichigo bisa bergerak dengan cepat menghindari serangan mereka.

*BUGG!*

Satu tonjokan membuat Ichigo limbung, Ternyata itu tonjokan dari Renji.

"Bagaimana rasanya Partner?" Jantung Ichigo berdegup mendengar ledekan Renji.

"Kau bukan partnerku, Kau penghianat!" Ichigo meludah, darah menetes dari ujung mulutnya.

Sementara terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Ichigo dan Renji, Grimmjow hanya menatap mereka sekilas tak tertarik. Pandangannya beralih ke Toshiro yang berusaha merangkak menambil Kruk nya yang ada di bawah meja. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik pada Toshiro.

Ia mendekati Toshiro. Menarik sikunya dengan kasar hingga ia memekik, menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"A..apa..yang kau mau dariku?! Kenapa..kenapa kau mengganggu kami?!" Toshiro berteriak. Namun Grimmjow hanya diam, masih menyeret Toshiro.

"Para guru akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah!" Toshiro mencoba menakuti Grimmjow.

"Terserah,...yang penting aku mendapatkanmu" Grimmjow menyeringai.

"..Kau Gila! Kau mau apa sebenarnya?!" Toshiro semakin takut pada Grimmjow. Mata Birunya yang bening dan kelam itu benar-benar dingin sekali.

"Aku mau 'Ichigo' jera, aku ingin membuatnya tampak payah di depan anggota gengnya" Ia Menjeda "Aku ingin Ichigo kalah dariku …dengan cara menyakiti orang yang paling ia sayangi"

"Dan Orang itu adalah Kau.." Matanya menatap Toshiro dingin. Mata Zamrud Toshiro membelalak. Ia tak menyangka, masih ada orang gila seperti Aizen yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Ia tak habis pikir, 'Kenapa ia selalu dijadikan Target?'

Grimmjow membuka pintu gudang sekolah dan melempar Toshiro ke dalamnya. Ia segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang ia curi dari pos penjaga, membiarkan Toshiro sendirian di dalam.

Toshiro merangkak mendekati pintu dan menggedornya, berusaha membukanya meskipun gagal. Ia mulai berteriak minta tolong, berulang-ulang hingga suaranya serak. Ia tahu jarang orang yang lewat di sekitar gudang, karena posisinya yang berada di pojok sekolah dan sangat tidak strategis. Mungkin saja ia akan berada disini hingga esok.

"ICHIGOO! TOLONG AKU!" Toshiro berteriak dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

Ia hampir menangis saat itu. Berada di ruangan gelap tak berpenghuni amatlah menyiksanya. Mengusik Traumanya yang masih ada. Aizen sering menghukumnya seperti ini. Mengurungya hingga kegelapan datang. Aizen tahu Toshiro takut kegelapan. Dengan senang hati Aizen melakukan itu pada Toshiro.

'Ichigo…'

'Aku…ada disini..'

Toshiro hanya berkata dalam benaknya karena saat ini ia meringkuk gemetaran, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…

* * *

*BHUAKK!*

Pukulan terakhir Ichigo mengenai Renji dengan telak. Dan Renji pingsan dengan wajah luka-luka. Ichigo pun kurang lebih sama keadaannya. Bajunya lusuh sekali, darah mengalir dari pelipisnya dan beberapa bagian wajah lainnya. Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah bertarung sekuat tenaga melawan seluruh anak buahnya yang dulu. Ia menang lagi. Itulah yang membuatnya dihormati oleh seluruh anak buahnya. Ia kuat sekali.

Ichigo berjalan limbung menuju tempat Toshiro semula, namun ia hanya mendapati kruk Toshiro yang tergeletak di lantai.

'Dimana Toshiro?!' Pikirannya mulai panik, mengingat Toshiro yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Grimmjow masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dimana Toshiro!?" Amarah Ichigo memuncak lagi kali ini.

"Kau tahu ini kunci ruangan mana?" Grimmjow menunjukkan sebuah kuci berkarat yang Nampak tua di tangannya.

'Gudang' Batin Ichigo "Berikan kuncinya!" Ichigo menyambar kunci itu dengan tidak sabar, namun gagal

Grimmjow tertawa "Tidak secepat itu" Jedanya "Coba pukul aku ichigo" Ia menantang Ichigo terang-terangan.

"HIAAAAH!" Ichigo melancarkan pukulannya yang pertama,

Gagal

"SIALAN!" Kali ini pukulannya yang kedua,

Grimmjow hampir bisa menghindarinya dengan mata tertutup

"Kau lambat sekali! Aku jadi malas melawanmu Ichigo" Grimmjow menatap kecewa. Ia pikir Ichigo sekuat apa hingga anak-anak buahnya begitu mengelu-elukan sosok ichigo Kurosaki. Payah..

Dengan sekuat tenaga Grimmjow menonjok perut Ichigo. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Seketika ia terjatuh menghantam lantai sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Lalu tanpa ragu Grimmjow melempar kunci yang ada di tangannya ke dalam saluran pembuangan air. Sehingga tidak bisa diambil lagi oleh Ichigo.

"..Kurang..Ajar!" Ichigo merutuki Grimmjow. Jika saja tenaganya masih ada setelah bertarung tadi, ia pasti sudah menghajar Grimmjow yang berdiri tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ini.

"Ja-nee!" Grimmjow berjalan santai meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terduduk dilantai.

'Sialan!' Ichigo Marah. Amarahnya bergejolak seolah membakar tubuhnya.

Ia Marah melihat orang menyebalkan yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Ia Marah pada teman-temannya yang bodoh dan mau saja dimanfaatkan oleh Grimmjow.

Ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi Toshiro.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit. Berlari menuju gudang sekolah, berharap Toshiro baik-baik saja. Ia berjanji akan membalas Grimmjow jika ia sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo berteriak tepat di depan gudang.

Toshiro mendengar suara Ichigo meskipun teredam. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang meringkuk di lantai.

"Ichigo?"

"Toshiro! Kau ada didalam?"

"A-aku Disini! Ichigo Tolong aku!" Toshiro mulai menggedor pintu besar itu lagi.

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar" Ichigo mengitari sekitar gudang, berusaha mencari lubang, jendela, atau hal lainnya untuk mengeluarkan Toshiro. Namun ia tak menemukannya. Ichigo sedikit khawatir karena itu.

"Toshiro! Kau dengar aku?!" Ichigo mencoba menghubungi Toshiro lagi.

"Ya"

"Apakah dari dalam terlihat lubang cahaya, atau jendela?"

Toshiro melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sumber cahaya yang keluar. Menelusuri setiap tempat yang kemungkinan berlubang. Dan Ia menemukannya! Dibalik tumpukan kursi yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

"Ichigo, Aku melihatnya di arah Utara pintu masuk!"

"Baguslah! Aku akan pergi ke belakang gudang!"

Ichigo mencari lubang yang dimaksud Toshiro. Ternyata, lubang itu adalah sebuah tambalan dinding gudang yang rusak. Hanya tertutupi sebuah papan kayu lapuk.

Dengan sekali tendang Ichigo dapat masuk ke dalam, menyingkirkan kursi dan bangku yang bertumpuk tak beraturan. Matanya menangkap sosok Toshiro. Dan dengan cepat menghampirinya. Memeluknya erat. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi pada Toshiro.

"…A..aku takut sekali.." Toshiro menangis sesenggukan di pundak Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku.. Ayo kita pulang,"Gumam Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo dapat merasakan anggukan kecil di pundaknya.

* * *

HORE! ^-^

Crawling masih berlanjuttt!

Kali ini ada tokoh baru, yaitu 'Grimmjow Jarjaques' :D

Aku senang ada yang mengganggu Toshiro lagi, hehehe..

Dan Kehadiran Grimmjow ada hubungannya dengan Aizen…

Maka dari itu tunggu Chapter Selanjutnya! .

*REVIEW PLEASE*

Arigato Gozaimasu…


	9. Crawling 9

"**CRAWLING 9"**

"Ichigo" Toshiro memanggil Ichigo yang baru saja duduk di sova depannya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhm, Jangan khawatirkan aku" Ichigo mengusap lebam di wajahnya "Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini" Lanjutnya enteng.

"..Kurasa, lebih baik kau mengobati lukanya.."

Ichigo hanya menatap Toshiro penuh harap. Ya, tentu saja ia berharap Toshiro yang mengobatinya. Tipikal Ichigo.

"Apa?! Kau mau aku melakukannya?!" Toshiro menggeram seperti kucing.

"Ayolah..Toshiro, Kau mau kan? Kotak obatnya ada di samping Televisi"

"Kau bilang sudah terbiasa, jadi rasakan saja nikmatnya luka itu" Kata Toshiro sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas dengan kencang "Kau tidak mau?" Katanya tiba-tiba duduk disamping Toshiro.

Toshiro tetap diam. Sesungguhnya ia ingin melakukannya. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu bersikap manis didepan Ichigo. Ia belum terbiasa.

"Hmm, baiklah.. aku akan memberimu hukuman" Toshiro baru sadar jika Ichigo berbisik di telinganya.

Dengan cepat Toshiro mendorong badan Ichigo meskipun ia gagal menghindar karena Kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Ichigo. Dengan tenaga super kuat Ichigo, Toshiro benar-benar dibuat tak berdaya. Kini Toshiro berada di bawah badan . Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas. Ichigo mencengkram kedua pergelangan Toshiro sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Ichigo dapat merasakan nafas Toshiro yang memburu. Seketika Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"I-Ichigo?" Toshiro mulai dilanda panik. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari Ichigo. Ia memaingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Ichigo yang tajam seperti pisau.

"Hm?" Ichigo tersenyum tenang.

"..Jangan.." Toshiro menggumam tidak jelas.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Melainkan mencium bibir lembut Toshiro. Sudah semenjak tadi ia menginginkan bibir Toshiro. Namun kali ini Ichigo tak mau di hajar oleh Toshiro. Tak cukup sebentar Ichigo merasakan Bibir itu, entah mengapa Toshiro selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Toshiro sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya, namun tidak juga menolak. Ichigo tahu baru kali ini Toshiro merasakan yang namanya berciuman. Ia masih polos dan lugu. Dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo menyukainya.

"Mmgh!" Toshiro berontak ketika tangan Ichigo meraba dadanya. Toshiro melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas, sementara Ichigo berhenti menggerayanginya dan menatap Toshiro puas.

"Terlalu jauh?" Tanya Ichigo masih menatap tajam.

Toshiro mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang memerah membuat Ichigo semakin tergila-gila saja.

"Maaf..Toshiro.." Ichigo menyesali perbuatannya.

Ichigo kembali duduk. Ia menarik badan Toshiro agar terduduk lalu merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Domo Arigato.." Kata Toshiro pelan. Ia masih terkejut dengan perbuatan Ichigo. Benar ia harus berhati-hati dengan Ichigo. Ichigo bisa saja menjadi baik ataupun jahat padanya. Sejenak, Toshiro ketakutan menghadapi Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam seperti tadi. Pada saat itu Ichigo mengingatkannya pada Aizen.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo memeluknya lembut "Aku mencintaimu.." Katanya lalu mencium kepala Toshiro. Toshiro tersenyum. Kali ini ia tahu, Ichigo yang biasanya telah kembali. Yakni Ichigo yang ia Cintai.

*PINGPONG*

Bel rumah berbunyi. Ichigo tahu Yuzu dan Karin baru pulang dari sekolahan.

* * *

"…Jadi, kau mau kami melukai anak putih itu?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan anak itu?"

"Tentu saja! Ia selalu bersama Ichigo di sekolah"

"Kurasa anak itu cukup manis, pantas saja Ichigo menyukainya"

"Ternyata benar mereka kekasih?"

"Shh! Kembali ke topik semula!"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi?"

"Ganggu anak itu. Lukai dia sampai ia menderita"

* * *

"Auch!" Ichigo kesakitan karena menabrak tiang bangunan sekolah. Tampaknya ia belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan lamanya itu.

"Hati-hati Ichigo!" Toshiro mulai mengomel "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau menabrak seperti itu?"

"Entahlah…" Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya bingung "Sepertinya aku masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin bersamamu" Mereka berjalan lagi.

"Kejadian yang mana?" Tanya Toshiro polos.

"Kejadian saat kita berciu-" *BHUAKK*

Kamus di tangan Toshiro menghantam wajah Ichigo.

"Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat Umum!" Wajah Toshiro memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

"Iya iya! Apa kau bisa berhenti memukuliku?! Aku bisa babak belur 20 tahun kedepan jika hidup seperti ini bersamamu!" Ichigo geram.

Melihat kemarahan Konyol Ichigo, Toshiro pun tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini.

"Oey! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ichigo menimpali, dan Toshiro justru semakin tergelak.

"Bakane! Kau lucu sekali Baka Strawberry" Kata Toshiro di sela tawanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu seolah berhenti bagi Ichigo. Ini pertama kalinya Toshiro tertawa disampingnya. Setidaknya sekarang Toshiro sudah semakin membaik. Ia tidak suka melamun dan bersedih lagi. Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. Senang sekali Ichigo mendengar tawa manis Toshiro. Ia pikir, malam ini ia akan memimpikan Toshiro lagi.

"Ichigo! Jangan bengong terus, kita harus masuk kelas" Toshiro menyadarkan Ichigo.

"Y-ya, kau benar. Ayo" Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas di jam pertama hari ini.

* * *

Kelas Toshiro berakhir lebih awal, tepatnya sebelum bel berbunyi. Ichigo ada di kelas Kimia dan sedang mengadakan praktek di dalam Laboratorium. Anak-anak sekelasnya berhamburan ke luar kelas. Di antara semuanya, tak ada satupun yang akrab dengan Toshiro.

Dengan langkah berat, Toshiro berjalan menuju kantin. Akan tetapi ia teringat harus mengambil buku catatan untuk belajar sebelum ulangan Matematika nanti. Maka ia merubah arahnya ke koridor Loker.

Toshiro mendapati ruangan loker yang sunyi senyap. Tak ada seorang pun disana. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri lokernya, membukanya, dan mengambil benda yang ia butuhkan.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya.."

Toshiro memutar badannya dan mendapati Grimmjow tengah berdiri bersandar ke loker didepannya.

"..G-grimjow..?" Terdengar nada terkejut di suara Toshiro.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu?" Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Toshiro, tangannya menyentuh dagu Toshiro.

"Kuperingatkan kau Jangan sentuh aku!" Toshiro menyentak, kakinya melangkah mundur. Ia tahu laki-laki ini berbahaya.

"Kau? Memperingatkanku?" Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya "Itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untukku" Ia menyeringai licik.

"Jangan Mendekat!" Tangan Toshiro gemetaran karena tegang. Punggungnya menyentuh loker dibelakangnya yang berarti kabar buruk. Ia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Grimmjow mencengkram tangan Toshiro. Menariknya dengan kasar dan tak melepaskannya meskipun Toshiro melawannya sekuat tenaga. Grimmjow menarik Toshiro ke dalam Toilet Pria. Mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah bilik. Wajah Toshiro memucat seputih kertas. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Toshiro tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku mengatakan, bahwa aku akan membuatmu dan Ichigo menderita"

"…Apa.."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Grimmjow berjongkok disamping Toshiro

"…Apa maksudmu melakukan ini..?" Tanya Toshiro "Apa maumu sebenarnya? Apa untungnya kau melakukan semua ini?" Toshiro menatap mata Biru Grimmjow "Aku, hanya ingin tahu"

Grimmjow hanya menatap Toshiro. Ekspresinya sulit terbaca oleh Toshiro.

"AHahahaha! Alangkah manisnya kekasih Ichigo!" Toshiro memandang Grimmjow seperti melihat orang gila.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak, jadi aku takkan menjawabnya" Grimmjow bangkit berdiri.

Melihat adanya kesempatan lari, Toshiro menyelusup ke pintu bilik yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh badan Grimmjow. Ia tahu Grimmjow terkejut, maka dari itu ia berhasil kabur.

Namun sial bagi Toshiro, Grimmjow mampu berlari lebih cepat darinya. Ia menarik kerah baju Toshiro lalu menghantamkannya ke dinding disamping menamparnya.

Toshiro terjerembab ke lantai karena tamparan Grimmjow yang keras. Pipinya panas seperti terbakar. Tangannya menyentuh cairan darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya karena tersobek.

Belum puas, Grimmjow mengayunkan kakinya, menendang perut Toshiro hingga ia memekik kesakitan. Grimmjow melakukannya berulang kali sampai Toshiro meringkuk di lantai.

"..Henti..kan..-Aakkh!"

Grimmjow menjambak rambut Toshiro agar ia duduk.

"Kau masih mau kabur?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Toshiro menatapnya penuh kengerian. Ia harap Grimmjow sudah puas menyiksanya. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan hajaran Grimmjow.

Toshiro merasakan sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti 'Déjà vu'. Namun kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda. Benar, saat ini Grimmjow serupa Aizen yang terus menghantuinya dimanapun, kapanpun ia berada. Aizen seolah hidup didalam Grimmjow. Kekejamannya sangatlah serupa. Aizen dan Grimmjow sama-sama memiliki perangai yang mengerikan.

Melihat Toshiro yang bengong, Grimmjow menyeret Toshiro ke dalam bilik lagi. Kali ini ia akan membuat Toshiro trauma. Ia membuka tutup closet lalu memenuhi air didalamnya. Grimmjow menarik rambut Toshiro kemudian menekannya ke dalam closet dengan sekuat tenaga dalam waktu beberapa detik. Ia kembali menarik rambut putih Toshiro dan mendapati Toshiro yang sangat Pucat Terengah-engah, berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Grimmjow menyeringai kali ini.

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya "..Ku..mo..hon.. .."

"Kurasa aku belum puas.."

Grimmjow kembali menekan Kepala Toshiro ke closet dengan kejam. Kali ini Toshiro sempat mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, sehingga ia bisa menahan nafas lebih lama lagi. Grimmjow menyadari ketenangan Toshiro. Dengan keras ia menukul dada Toshiro, tepat di ulu hatinya. Mendadak seluruh udara yang ada di paru-paru Toshiro terhembus menjadi gelembung udara di dalam air. Toshiro terbatuk, ia menelan air closet karena kehabisan nafas. Hingga Grimmjow menarik kepalanya.

Toshiro terbatuk kerena tersedak. Ia hampir muntah karena menelan air kloset. Rambutnya yang putih menjadi basah karena air. Baju bagain atasnya pun basah kuyup. Toshiro benar-benar lemas karena tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia sudah tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit di perutnya maupun bibirnya. Ia hampir mati rasa.

Badaannya terasa berat sekali. Setiap suara yang ia dengar berubah menjadi gaung tidak jelas. Pengelihatannya berubah menjadi warna kelabu lalu kemerah-merahan dan terakhir adalah putih… Ia pun terpejam. Kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi terbuka.

'Hingga Toshiro roboh tak sadarkan diri'

* * *

Astaga, Toshiro benar-benar malang di chapter kali ini T^T

Gomenasai ceritanya terlalu sedikit dan updatenya 7 tahun,

Sekarang aku lebih mengutamakan update cepat daripada panjangnya cerita..

Kuharap masih banyak pembaca yang menantikannya ^-^

Pem-bully an Toshiro masih banyak, dan scene ++ nya masih akan banyak terjadi karena itu merupakan bagian favorit author nista ini Hehehe *Devilface*

Aku minta apresiasi dari kalian dengan me-review atau checklist 'Favorite' dan 'Follow' agar aku tahu jika kalian benar-benar ada di dunia ini, *JustKidding* :3

Arigato Gozaimasu! Ikinasai Saa! ;3


	10. Crawling 10

**Crawling 10**

Kelopak mata Toshiro terbuka. Cahaya yang menyilaukan membutnya mengernyit untuk menyesuaikannya. Ia dapat mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Dan baru kai ini ia bersyukur mendengarnya. Karena itu adalah salah satu tanda jika ia hidup.

Sebuah tangan kasar menarik kerah baju sekolahnya. Wajah Toshiro pucat seketika karena pemilik tangan itu adalah Grimmjow Jarjaques. Ia berada di kondisi yang buruk untuk melawan. Lagipula tubuh kecilnya pasti kalah dengan Grimmjow.

"Jadi..Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Grimmjow setengah berbisik. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Toshiro.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?! Kau tidak buta kan?" Dengan berani Toshiro menyindir Grimmjow. Dalam jarak sedekat itu Toshiro dapat mendengar suara bergemeletuk dari mulut Grimmjow. Rupanya Grimmjow semakin geram.

"Wah, hebat.." Grimmjow menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

Dengan cepat Grimmjow menghantam punggung Toshiro ke dinding. Dengan segenap kekuatan Toshiro mencoba menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja pada Grimmjow. Cengkraman di tangan Grimmjow mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai. Sekarang wajahnya sejajar dengan Grimmjow.

"Hey pendek, kurasa mulai dari sekarang aku tak perlu mengasihani mu lagi ya" Mata tajam Grimmjow menatap tepat ke mata Toshiro yang berkilat terkena cahaya lampu.

"Dari dulu aku tak meminta belas kasihan mu. Lagipula kau memang tidak punya hati" Toshiro membalas tatapan Grimmjow seperti elang yang hendak menangkap mangsanya . Ia mengambil nafas sebelum menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Kau hanyalah orang BRENGSEK!"

*BUGHH*

Toshiro membelalak kesakitan ketika lutut Grimmjow menghantam perut nya dengan keras. Mulutnya memuntahkan banyak darah segar, bajunya yang terkoyak tak luput terkena merahnya darah.

"Sekarang kau bisa berkata apa lagi?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Toshiro kembali menatap Grimmjow dengan dingin.

"..K..au..seper..ti…nya..Sakit..Grim..jow" Gumam Toshiro.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya perut Toshiro dihantam dengan keras.

"U..gh.."

Grimmjow melepaskan cengkramannya dan Toshiro jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada dinding.

"Dengarkan aku Toshiro Hitsugaya. Jangan sampai Ichigo mengetahui akan hal ini"

"…Kau..hh..takut.?" Senyuman menghiasi bibir Toshiro.

*Plakk*

Punggung tangan Grimmjow menampar pipi Toshiro.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku bisa membunuh Ichigo dengan mudah. Tapi, bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya" Kata Grimmjow "Kau sering bertanya kan untuk apa aku melakukan ini?"

Toshiro mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia sungguh ingin tahu alasannya.

"Aku dibayar untuk ini, dan aku sangat membutuhkan uang"

"Dan ada satu hal lagi…" Grimmjow berlutut sejajar Toshiro "Aku, jatuh cinta padamu"

"Ha?" Toshiro pun tercengang.

"Awas saja jika Ichigo berada di sekitarmu besok. Aku takkan segan segan menyakitinya juga" Ancam Grimmjow.

Dengan itu, Kepala Toshiro terasa kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara ia sangat mencintai Ichigo. Ia tahu, Grimmjow akan melakukan apapun yang dirinya mau. Dan ia tak mau Ichigo menjadi korbannya seperti waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow mencium bibir Toshiro. Melumatnya. Toshiro hanya diam, tidak melawan sama sekali. Setelah itu Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkan Toshiro seorang diri.

Toshiro menghapus darah di mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Tangannya bersangga pada dinding ketika berdiri. Ia cukup kesulitan menggerakan badannya yang kesakitan. Jalannya pun tertaih dan lambat sekali.

Toshiro baru menyadari jika ia berada di Lapangan In-door sekolahan ketika keluar melewati pintunya. Ia pun berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan dengan susah payah berusaha untuk tidak pingsan. Ia juga harus melawan rasa dingin menjelang malam hari itu. Ia teringat dengan Ichigo. Dan ia bertanya-tanya akan keberadaannya. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih takut lagi jika berpapasan dengan Ichigo saat itu.

*BUKKHH*

Toshiro tidak jadi jatuh karena sebuah tangan kokoh memeluknya.

"Kau itu ceroboh ya," Toshiro pun mendengar suara yang amat familiar.

Mata Toshiro berbinar ketika mendongak "Kusaka!"

Pandangan Kusaka pun beralih ke noda darah yang ada di kerah baju Toshiro dan Luka sobek di ujung bibirnya. Seketika Kusaka menjadi panik.

"A..apa yang Terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau terluka?!" Tangan Kusaka mengguncang pundak Toshiro.

"A..Itu, ceritanya panjang,"

Tiba-tiba Kusaka menyampirkan jaket cokelat mudanya pada Toshiro.

"Akhir-akhir ini udaranya menjadi lebih dingin, aku takut kau kedinginan"

*DEG*

Benar saja, jantung Toshiro berdetak lebih kencang dan cepat ketika diperlakukan sehangat ini oleh Kusaka. Tanpa Toshiro berkata apapun Kusaka selalu mengerti akan apa yang ia butuhkan. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa aman ketika berada di dekat Kusaka. Sahabat Kecilnya.

"Kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" Tanya kusaka. Melihat keterdiaman Toshiro Kusaka pun sudah mengerti jika Toshiro tidak mau.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang" Kata Kusaka sambil tersenyum.

Kusaka menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mereka tumpangi. Sepanjang perjalanan Kusaka merangkul pundak Toshiro seolah ia sedang melindungi Toshiro, seolah Toshiro akan pingsan jika tidak dipegangi. Sebelumnya ia menanyakan dimana rumah Ichigo. Dan ia pun bertanya akan apa yang terjadi, lalu Toshiro menceritakan semua hal berkaitan dengan Grimmjow.

"Tapi, kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kusaka. Wajahnya tampak gusar sekali

"Aku baik-baik saja Kusaka" Untuk kesekian kalinya Toshiro meyakinkan Kusaka

"Oh ya..Pakai saja jaketnya, jangan sampai Ichigo mendapati baju berlumuran darah itu" Kata Kusaka "Apa kau mau aku berbicara pada-"

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau Grimmjow melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim dari ini. Biarkan aku berbicara pada Ichigo ketika keadaannya sudah memungkinkan" Kata Toshiro.

"Baiklah,"

Kusaka sesungguhnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Toshiro

"Tapi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Dan hubungi aku jika kau dalam keadaan darurat"

"Iya, Terimakasih Kusaka"

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Toshiro mengulurkan tangannya dan Kusaka memberikan selembar sapu tangan

"Bersihkan wajahmu dengan itu" Kata Kusaka "Hilangkan semua jejaknya jika kau ingin menyembunyikannya"

Toshiro mengangguk.

Tak lama taksi berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Dengan berat hati Kusaka melepaskan Toshiro yang amat ia sayangi itu. Ia merasa pertemuan mereka terlalu singkat. Kusaka benar-benar geram mendengar apa yang Grimmjow lakukan terhadap Toshiro. Ia berjanji suatu saat akan menghajar orang itu. Orang yang telah menyakiti sahabat yang ia Cintai.

* * *

"Toshiro!" Ichigo langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Tiga orang keluarga Ichigo pun menegok ketika Toshiro masuk ke dalam ruang tengah.

"Ah?" Toshiro terkejut ketika mendapati anggota keluarga Ichigo yang lengkap. Dan pastinya ia merasa seperti pengganggu karena masuk tanpa permisi.

"Toshiro-kun lebih baik duduk dulu" kata Yuzu. Senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"A-ah tidak usah, aku…aku hanya perlu bertemu Ichigo sebentar"

Ichigo berjalan cepat lalu menarik Toshiro ke luar rumahnya.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" Ichigo bertanya dengan terburu-buru. Ia terlalu Khawatir pada Toshiro.

"Gomen… aku ada kerja kelompok" Itu adalah alasan yang sudah Toshiro siapkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku lupa…"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong" Tatapan Ichigo menajam "Matamu tidak fokus padaku"

"Tapi,.. aku benar-benar habis mengerjakan tugas sekolah" Ujar Toshiro.

Ichigo menatap Toshiro lekat-lekat dalam beberapa menit untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Ichigo menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Baiklah.. aku percaya" Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya "Ayo kita masuk"

"Uhm, Tidak Ichigo" Toshiro melepaskan pegangan tangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih baik pergi saja, aku tidak mau mengganggu keluargamu"

"Oh Tidak…Mereka sudah menerimamu sebagai keluarga kami"

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak jika terus-terusan tinggal di rumahmu"

"Tapi kau tidak punya tempat tinggal Toshiro" Ichigo tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Toshiro

"Aku punya rumah lamaku"

"…Kau tidak aman disana!"

"Kau takkan tahu.."

Ichigo terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan yang semakin tidak enak ini. Ia pun bingung dengan keadaan Toshiro. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Toshiro.

"Kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku hanya mau tinggal sendiri saja!" Kata Toshiro ketus

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Toshiro?" Ichigo menjadi semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Memangnya ada yang salah?" Nada Toshiro meninggi "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman bersama keluargamu! Aku sedang ingin sendirian!" Dengan cepat Toshiro berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ichigo. Tentu saja Ichigo berlari menyusulnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tangan Toshiro ditarik oleh Ichigo "Kau harus menjelaskan alasan jelasnya padaku!"

"Alasannya? Tentu saja karena aku merasa tidak enak padamu dan juga keluargamu karena terus-terusan tinggal di rumah kalian. Dan aku butuh waktu sendirian…Ichigo! Jelas?!" Toshiro sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau perg-"

"Itu artinya kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan!" Toshiro menarik tangannya dari Ichigo "Biarkan aku berfikir sebentar saja, Jangan tahan aku dan..." Ia mengambil nafas "Terimakasih atas segalanya" Toshiro mengakhiri kalimatnya lalu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Sementara itu Ichigo menatap punggung Toshiro dengan bingung. Ia tak bisa memaksa Toshiro untuk tetap berada di sampingnya meskipun Toshiro adalah miliknya. Dan ia tak tahu pasti mengapa Toshiro bertindak seolah menjauhinya.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo berbisik. Nafasnya berwujud uap ketika ia berhembus. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Meskipun begitu, ia tak bisa Toshiro mendengar atau tidak, malam itu tepat sebelum Ichigo tidur. Selalu dan selalu terdengar suaranya memanggil nama Toshiro…

* * *

Salju turun ketika Toshiro berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Ia dapat merasakan telinganya mati rasa. Ia harus bergegas jika tak ingin mati beku. Malam yang semakin larut membuat segalanya menjadi lebih dingin. Jaket yang Kusaka berikan tidak cukup membuatnya hangat.

'Maaf Ichigo, aku hanya tak mau kau dalam bahaya' Batin Toshiro.

Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini benar. Ini semua demi Ichigo yang ia Cintai. Ia tak mau melihat Ichigo terluka lagi karenanya.

* * *

Yuhu! Chapter 10 :D!

Cerita masih berlanjut demi kalian semua yang membaca ceritaku!

Kebenaran akan terungkap, dan sepertinya akan muncul bagian XXX Huahahaha :D

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada dua sejoli yang saling mencintai ini nantinya?

Please Review, atau setidaknya mengklik 'Favorite' sebagai penghargaan anda untuk saya,

Arigato! Ikinasai! ^-^


	11. Crawling 11

**Crawling 11**

*Chriip chriip*

Suara burung menghiasi pagi hari di Kota Karakura. Cahaya matahari menyinari penjuru rumah di seluruh dunia. Tak terkecuali rumah antik yang saat ini ditempati oleh anak berambut putih. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Saat ini ia tengah berbaring di pojok kamarnya berselimutkan jaket milik Kusaka. Badannya seolah menolak untuk bangun meskipun ia tahu pagi hari telah tiba.

'Aku tidak mau ke sekolah..' Pikirnya.

Matanya masih berusaha terpejam. Tangannya menarik jaket hingga menutupi bagian wajahnya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan akan kejadian kemarin. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Grimmjow yang mengerikan itu. Ia juga tidak mau Ichi-

"Ichigo!" Toshiro berteriak ketika teringat akan Baka Strawberry nya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melempar jaket yang menyelimutinya. Tangannya meraih jam tangan yang ada di sampingnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07.45 dimana sekolah sudah mulai 45 menit yang lalu.

Susah payah Toshiro berdiri, mengganti bajunya dengan baju sekolah dan mengenakan lagi jaket Kusaka karena, hanya itulah penghangat yang ia punya. Tak lupa mengambil tas sekolahnya dan terseok-seok menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

'Ichigo, Kuharap kau baik-baik saja' Hanya itu yang di pikirkan Toshiro setiap kali ia melangkah ke Sekolah.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kelas, Pria berambut Oranye sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Atau lebih tepatnya memandang ke gerbang masuk sekolah. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ichigo Kurosaki? Berulang kali matanya berpindah antara bangku Toshiro dan gerbang sekolah. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kehadiran Toshiro hari ini.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan keanehan Toshiro semalam. Dan ia tak tahu sebabnya apa. Jadi, hari ini ia berencana menanyakan masalahnya langsung pada Toshiro. Ia sungguh tidak betah jika diacuhkan oleh Toshiro.

*GGRRK*

Pintu kelas terbuka. Toshiro berdiri disana sambil terengah-engah. Sejenak semua murid melihat kearah Toshiro. Tak terkecuali Guru matematika yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka, Byakuya Kuchiki. Sialnya Toshiro harus berurusan dengan guru terkejam di sekolahan itu.

Sedikit terpincang, Toshiro berjalan ke depan guru Killer itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

".._Gomenasai Sensei, _aku akan menerima hukuman atas kesalahan ini!" Toshiro membungkuk meski harus menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Suruh saja dia menjilati lantai koridor!" Teriak salah seorang murid yang tak lain adalah Grimmjow, dan perkataannya disambut tawa seluruh murid. Kecuali Ichigo.

"..Baiklah Hitsugaya Toshiro, hukumanmu adalah membersihkan toilet pria di seluruh sekolah" Jeda Byakuya sensei "Ditambah 30 push-up yang dilakukan 'Sekarang" Byakuya menekankan kata-katanya.

Sejenak Toshiro terhenyak. Ia sudah membayangkan alangkah sakitnya melakukan 30 push-up dalam keadaan babak belur seperti itu. Namun, semua ini memang kesalahannya. Kesalahannya seorang diri. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus menebusnya.

"SENSEI!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo berteriak geram. Ia berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ada apa Kurosaki?" Tanya Byakuya Sensei

"Maaf! Bisakah aku saja yang melakukan hukumannya?! Toshiro baru pulih dari sakit, Jadi.. Hukum Saja Aku!"

*DEG*

Pembelaan Ichigo membuat Toshiro terharu. Baru kali ini ada yang membantunya di saat susah. Hati Toshiro terenyuh karena Ichigo masih saja perduli padanya setelah kelakuan kasarnya semalam. Ia sungguh tidak sendirian lagi.

"Aku tahu itu Kurosaki" Byakuya Sensei menatap Ichigo sesaat "Tapi, Hitsugaya lah yang melanggar peraturan. Jadi hukuman tetap berlaku padanya"

"Tapi! Hukuman itu terlalu berat!" Ichigo bersikeras.

"Jangan melawan ucapanku Kurosaki!" Byakuya mengalihkan tatapannya ke Toshiro yang masih berdiri "Hitsugaya, ambil posisi Push-up" Katanya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Toshiro melakukan itu. Benar saja, badannya terbebani.

"Hentikan! Toshiro Jangan!"

"Kurosaki! Sekali lagi kau bicar-"

"SENSEI! Jangan hiraukan Ichigo" Teriak Toshiro. Lama-lama ia kesal juga mendengar pembelaan Ichigo.

"Apa?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Baiklah, silahkan mulai"

Toshiro pun melakukan Push-up itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak kesakitan. Hukuman ini lebih menyksa dari biasanya dalam keadaan Toshiro sekarang. Di hitungan ke 20 ia berhenti sejenak untuk menguatkan diri.

Sementara itu Ichigo hanya bisa menatap kesal. Ia benar-benar naik pitam karena ketidak perdulian orang-orang terhadap Toshiro. Ichigo tahu pihak sekolah mengetahui pembullyan yang diderita Toshiro, dan juga kasus penelantaran dan kekrasan yang dialami Toshiro. Begitu juga murid-murid di sekolah. Tapi, Mereka malah memperlakukan Toshiro semakin buruk hanya karena 'Ia sedikit berbeda'. Padahal keterdiaman dan ketertutupan Toshiro harusnya di atasi dengan cara membuatnya nyaman. Bukannya seperti ini. Jika Ichigo melihat kehidupan dari sudut pandang Toshiro, maka, hidup ini hanyalah penderitaan.

"Silahkan berdiri, dan ambil alat yang dibutuhkan untuk membersihkan Toilet" Perintah Byakuya Sensei setelah Toshiro berdiri.

"_Hai_" Toshiro berjalan keluar kelas. Terpincang-pincang.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya! Buka buku paket Bab 3" Kata Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri, ia membawa serta tasnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kurosaki! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Byakuya, ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Ichigo yang membangkang.

"_Urusai! _Bukan urusanmu!" Dengan cuek Ichigo tetap berjalan lalu membanting pintu kelas dengan keras.

Sesaat Grimmjow menatap dingin arah kepergian Ichigo. Tampaknya ia merencanakan keburukan lagi.

* * *

Setengah berlari Ichigo mencari Toshiro. Ia harus meminta maaf sekaligus membantu Toshiro. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan perkataan Byakuya. Terserah saja jika ia dihukum atau diskors. Yang terpenting hanyalah Toshiro. Kekasih tersayangnya.

"..Ukh.."

Samar, namun Ichigo mendengar suara Toshiro. Ketika ia menengok ke arah tangga aula sekolah, ia melihat Toshiro terduduk menahan sakit. Tangannya tampak memegangi bagian perut nya.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo berlari menghampiri Toshiro.

"Ayo, kita ke uks!" Ichigo memapah Toshiro.

"T..tidak! B..biar..kan aku berbaring..se..sebentar saja.." Kata Toshiro Lirih.

Ichigo malah semakin khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan Toshiro. Ia tidak mengerti penyebabnya. Karena penasaran, Ichigo membuka kancing jaket dan baju Toshiro. Dan ia mendapati luka memar yang tampak menyakitkan di perut Toshiro.

"Siapa…yang melukaimu?!" Jelas sekali amarah menguasai Ichigo. Selama ini ia tak pernah luput mangawasi Toshiro, tentu saja ia terkejut mendapati Toshiro terluka lagi.

"…I-ini, k..arena kecerobohan..ku" Toshiro tergagap. Tampak ekspresi ketakutan pada Toshiro.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Jelas-jelas ini luka hantam, seseorang pasti mengganggumu lagi!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo dibuat naik darah. Ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Rahangnya mengatup geram, giginya bergemertak dan Toshiro dapat mendengarnya.

".._Gomenasai_" Kata Toshiro. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"..Sudahlah," Kata Ichigo pasrah "Sini, cepat naik.." Ichigo berjongkok untuk menggendong Toshiro. Sejenak Toshiro terbengong. Ia pikir Ichigo akan marah.

"Cepat, aku bisa encok menunggumu tahu" Kata Ichigo.

Dan, seolah bergerak sendiri Toshiro menerima tawaran Ichigo itu. Nampaknya ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Ichigo.

* * *

"Uhm, Ichigo…Kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Toshiro canggung ketika mereka melewati pintu gerbang.

"Pulang" Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"_Baka_! Tentu saja agar kau bisa Istirahat! Kau pikir kau bisa tetap belajar dalam keadaan begitu?!" Ichigo naik pitam lagi. Sepertinya level kekhawatirannya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"…_S-sumimasen,_" Toshiro teringat sesuatu "Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan hukuman Byakuya Sensei" Kata Toshiro polos.

"Berhenti membicarakan hukuman! Anggap saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab!" Kata Ichigo Tegas.

"…Anggap saja? Mana bisa begitu? Kita akan dapat masalah, _Baka_.." Gumam Toshiro. Ia lupa sedang berbicara tepat di kuping Ichigo.

"OEY! Aku mendengar kata-kata mu Toshirooo!" Kata Ichigo gemas.

"G-OMENASAI!" Kata Toshiro, mencegah kemarahan Ichigo lebih lanjut.

Dari balik pohon, Grimmjow memperhatikan kepergian Ichigo dan Toshiro dengan pandangan marah. Ia takkan membiarkan Toshiro senang setelah ini. Ia pasti membuat Toshiro menyesal karena tidak mengindahkan ancamannya.

'Lihat..saja, Toshiro Hitsugaya' Batinnya.

* * *

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate Crawling! 0

Maaf ya untuk para pembaca setia yang kebelet nungguin update,

Sebelumnya Laptopku rusak T-T Jadi aku tidak bisa menulis cerita untuk sementara (Jadi Curhat…)

Tenang saja! Crawling dan FF ku lainnya pasti berlanjut! Dan juga aku akan memunculkan part xxx –nya! (xxx Apanya?! -_-)

Oh ya, Selamat Tahun baru ya! Kuharap di tahun 2016 segala keinginan kita terwujud ^-^

* * *

#Black Interview#

Author: Okeh! Kali ini Author tanpa sengaja mendapati sedang ngintipin IchiHitsu dari balik Pohon! Mari kita Interview sebentar! SELAMAT PAGI! *Author tiba2 muncul dari semak-semak*

Grimmjow: E-Eh! AAYAM! Lu S*tan! S*a*aNN! (Grimmjow Kaget Ternyata)

Author:Weh! Beraninya lu maki-maki gua! Gua ini Author lu tau! Lu mau gua damprat dari FF Crawling HAH?! *Dasar Author Songong!*

Grimmjow: E-eh, Sorry dah! Lu sih bikin gua kaget.

Author: *Ngebatin* (Ganteng2 latahnya 'Ayam' -_-) O-oh gitu,.. Langsung saja ke pertanyaan utama! Jadi, Grimmjow Jarjaques kenapa kamu jadi 'Stalker' Toshiro? *Nyerahin Mic*

Grimmjow: Ya karena gua demen sama doi lah! Nanyanya yang masuk akalan dikit kek'

Author: Tapi, sepertinya kamu terlalu berlebihan! Kamu tau ga? Toshiro itu terganggu dengan kelakuan kamu! Dia itu udah cukup menderita! Harusnya kamu melindungi orang2 yang kamu cintai! *Yaelah, malah sok ceramahin -_-*

Grimmjow:*Naik Pitam* WOY! Lu tuh ya Author ga guna! Kalo gua ga gangguin Toshiro, siapa lagi yang mau ganggu?! Terus kalo gua ga bikin dia menderita, FF Crawling ga bakal seru lagi! Masa' Ceritanya adem-ayem aja. Isinya ntar Cuma Ichi-Hitsu 'XXX' doang! Ntar pembacanya Bosen Tau!

*_Author membeku sejenak, memutar otak yang emang ga bisa diputer-puter_*

Author:Bener juga ya… :D *Majang muka polos* Baiklah! Para pembaca! Maka dari itu Toshiro Hitsugaya divonis akan selalu menderita di FF Crawling! MUAHAHAHAA! ;D

JaaNee! Arigato gozaimasu! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Crawling 12**

"Ssht! Toshiro! Bangun.." Ichigo berbisik sambil mengguncang pundak Toshiro.

"M..mhm..?" Toshiro terbangun di tempat tidur Ichigo. Tangannya mengusap matanya yang pandangannya masih buram. Ternyata ia ketiduran ketika Ichigo menggendongnya tadi. Ia meyadari bahwa sekarang mereka ada di rumah Ichigo.

"Makanlah dulu, aku sudah membuatkanmu sup" Kata Ichigo yang saat itu duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Tepat ketika Toshiro menatap wajah Ichigo. Ia mendapati Ichigo tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali itu terjadi, namun perasaan Toshiro selalu sama ketika melihat senyuman Ichigo. Detak jantung Toshiro berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lalu ia akan terpaku menatap mata _hazel_ Ichigo yang begitu indah bagai musim gugur.

"..Toshiro..?"

"A..Ah! _G..Gomen_!" Toshiro seketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Makanlah..atau" Jeda Ichigo "Kau mau ku suapi?"

"T..tidak usah, aku akan memakannya sendiri" Jawab Toshiro gugup.

"Serius?" Ichigo tampak menunggu jawaban, dan Toshiro hanya mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, kali ini kubiarkan kau makan sendiri" Kata Ichigo. Ichigo menyerahkan semangkuk sup beserta sendok yang ada ditangannya pada Toshiro.

"Kuharap…kau suka" Kata Ichigo pelan "Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mu". Pandangannya melihat ke arah lain dengan malu-malu.

"Uh..ya" Toshiro menanggapi. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

Karena lapar bercampur penasaran, Toshiro pun menyendok seiris daging dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya. Namun, ekspresi tenang Toshiro tiba-tiba berubah. Ichigo pun menyadari hal itu.

"A..ada apa?!" Tanya Ichigo panik. Ia menduga masakannya terlampau enak dimulut Toshiro.

Akan tetapi…

"…Dagingnya belum matang, seharusnya kau memasaknya sekitar 1 menit setelah airnya tampak mendidih. Sayurnya terlihat terlalu layu. Pasti kau memasukannya bersamaan dengan air ya? Harusnya dimasukkan setelah air mendidih! Dan, potongan bahan-bahannya sangat berantakan! Selain itu, sup ini terlalu asin. Kau masukkan garam berapa banyak? Kau mau membuatku darah tinggi hah?"

*GUBRAKK!*

Ichigo Jatuh gaya Anime. Kupingnya panas mendengar kritik pedas dari kekasihnya tersebut. Ia pikir, Toshiro mau berbaik hati untuk tidak 'Meng-kri-tik' masakan pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

"Apa kau bisa memujinya sedikit?!" Kata Ichigo dengan Baka nya

"Bagaimana aku mau memuji? Masakanmu tak ada kelebihannya sama sekali!" Rupanya Toshiro masih melanjutkan kritikan mautnya.

"Oey! Aku sudah membuatnya sampai titik darah penghabisan! Kau tidak dengar? Di dapur tadi bagaikan perang dunia ke 3 untukku!" Ichigo membela masakannya.

"Mana mungkin aku dengar. Aku kan sedang tidur… Baka!"

"…Wuaa! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"Nah, itu sudah tahu. Dan bodohnya kau masih bertanya padaku"

"..Sial! Kau itu yaaa!"

Ichigo pun mengambil bantal yang ada di tempat tidur lalu memukulkannya ke wajah Toshiro. Ketika bantal terjatuh, tampak tiga persimpangan muncul di dahi Tosiro.

"..Ichigo..!" Toshiro menggumam kesal. Ia pun mengambil bantal dan mulai memukuli Ichigo dengan geram.

"Kau menyebalkann!" Kata Ichigo gemas. Tangannya melepaskan bantal lalu menggelitiki perut Toshiro. Toshiro pun terdorong ke atas kasur dengan Ichigo yang masih menggelitikinya.

"Ahahaha….Ow! _I..tai_! I..ichigo!" Toshiro nampaknya mulai merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Melihat ekspresi keskaitan Toshiro, ichigo pun berhenti.

".._Gomen_! Aku menyentuh bagian yang memar ya?!" Ichigo dibuat panik lagi.

"..Y..ya" Toshiro masih terpejam kesakitan. Tangannya memegangi bagian perut yang sakit.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Toshiro"

"Uh…_Daijobu_ Ichigo"

Perlahan Ichigo merubah posisi Toshiro ke posisi duduk sementara ia sendiri duduk di samping Toshiro. Mengusap pundak Toshiro dengan lembut. Memperhatikan ekspresi Toshiro yang berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Benar tak apa-apa?" Ichigo bertanya, masih merasa bersalah.

"Ya" Jawab Toshiro "Kau jahil sih" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ehehe, maaf-maaf.. lain kali aku akan lihat-lihat keadaan dulu sebelum menjahilimu" Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Toshiro tertawa kecil.

Mereka pun terdiam dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tidak paham harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini. Tetapi keheningan yang mereka rasakan adalah keheningan yang menyenangkan. Karena mereka sangat menikmati kehadiran satu sama lainnya. Hingga Ichigo teringat akan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Toshiro, siapa yang memukulimu?" Akhirnya Ichigo bertanya. Toshiro hanya diam, tampak mempertimbangkan akan memberitahu Ichigo atau tidak. Tapi, ia masih takut dengan apa yang terjadi belum lama ini. Ia tak mau Grimmjow mengganggu Ichigo lagi.

"A..aku.." Toshiro tergagap ragu "Kemarin.. saat aku pulang ke rumah mu, aku di hadang oleh pencuri" Katanya bohong. Entah sejak kapan Toshiro menjadi pintar menjalin cerita palsu.

"Lalu..ia memukulimu?" Ichigo nampak percaya. Baru pertama kalinya ia bersyukur akan kebodohan Ichigo. Jadi Toshiro melanjutkan cerita karangannya.

"Ya, ia memukuliku karena aku hanya punya sedikit uang" Kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum sesal "Seharusnya aku tidak pulang terlalu larut kemarin" Tambahnya, pura-pura menyesal. Ichigo mendesah, tampaknya ia juga menyesal.

"Seandainya aku menjagamu kemarin.." Kata Ichigo. Matanya memandang Toshiro lekat semantara tangannya menyentuh pipi Toshiro dengan lembut.

"Uhm.. yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kau kan bukan malaikat pencatat amal yang selalu berada di sisiku" Kata Toshiro. Ia merasakan kehangatan tangan Ichigo di pipinya.

"Ya, benar juga" Ichigo tertawa kecil.

Untuk saat ini, Toshiro dan Ichigo masih bisa tertawa senang. Karena mereka tak tahu jika seseorang telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untuk Toshiro. Orang itu sudah tak segan lagi melukai Toshiro. Karena orang itu tahu Toshiro telah melanggar perkataannya.

* * *

Malam itu Toshiro menginap di rumah Ichigo. Namun ia menolak untuk menetap di sana karena ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluarga Ichigo hanya karena kehadirannya. Jadi, pagi hari ia berangkat lebih awal agar tidak nampak selalu bersama Ichigo. Toshiro sama sekali belum makan pagi itu. Tetapi ia merasa lebih baik setelah beristirahat penuh kemarinnya. Ia lupa berterimakasih pada Ichigo dan itulah penyebab ia selalu memikirkan Ichigo ketika berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

Toshiro berjalan sambil memperhatikan bebatuan yang menghadang jalannya. Sesekali ia menendangnya untuk menyalurkan perasaan senang yang ia dapatkan setiap kali memikirkan Baka Strawberry nya itu. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman manis semenjak ia pergi dari rumah Ichigo. Sementara ingatannya sibuk memutar ulang sensasi ketika Ichigo menyentuh pipinya kemarin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa semakin panas.

"Ehem.."

Toshiro menengok dengan waspada ketika mendengar suara deham yang dibuat-buat. Dan seketika ia terdiam. Membatu. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling sial di muka bumi pada saat itu juga. Karena seseorang yang paling ia takuti telah menghadang jalannya tepat di gerbang sekolah. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan gestur marah.

"G..grim..jow?" Toshiro tergagap, ketakutan. Diam-diam pandangannya beredar mencari kehadiran orang lain. Tapi ia memang sedang sangat sial karena di sekitar sana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

"Mencari seseorang Toshiro?" Grimmjow maju selangkah mendekati Toshiro yang tak jauh darinya. Sekarang jarak mereka hanya tersisa 2 langkah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Toshiro dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar berani.

Namun Grimmjow membalas perkataannya dengan tawa keras yang terkesan sangat puas. Sementara Toshiro mempersiapkan kakinya untuk kabur. Toshiro tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Grimmjow saat ini. Dan ia takut karenanya.

"Tentu saja..menunggumu" Ujar Grimmjow. Ia melangkah lagi. Tangannya terulur hendak menangkap tangan Toshiro tetapi Toshiro menepisnya dengan kesal. Kemudian Toshiro berbalik, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak cepat meninggalkan Grimmjow. Namun terlambat. Grimmjow berhasil menangkap tubuh kecil Toshiro dari belakang dan mengunci tangan kanan Toshiro hingga ia memekik kesakitan.

"Lepaskan!" Toshiro berteriak panik. Tangan kirinya menarik tangan Grimmjow yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Namun seperti biasanya, ia tidak berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menutup mulut Toshiro dan menyeretnya ke dalam gedung sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Grimmjow merasa beruntung karena Toshiro datang sangat pagi sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggunya. Ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot memantau keadaan saat mengganggu Toshiro.

Toshiro memekik ketika Grimmjow melemparnya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Grimmjow mengunci pintunya dari dalam dan berdiri menikmati tatapan ketakutan Toshiro. Sudah cukup lama baginya tidak mendapati tatapan itu dari Toshiro.

"Kau masih ingat kan ultimatum ku?" Tanya Grimmjow. Ia masih berdiri sambil menatap Toshiro tajam.

"U..ultimatum?" Toshiro menggumam bingung seperti melupakan hal itu. Ia masih berbaring kesakitan karena dadanya yang dipenuhi memar menghantam lantai cukup keras tadi.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Grimmjow berubah menjadi marah. Ia melangkah mendekati Toshiro dan menghantamkan kakinya ke samping tubuh Toshiro hingga Toshiro tersentak kesakitan. Toshiro mengerang tertahan. Ia kaget dengan perubahan suasana hati Grimmjow yang begitu cepat. Grimmjow berjongkok di dekat kepala Toshiro dan menarik rambut Toshiro hingga Ia bisa melihat wajah kesakitan Toshiro.

"Kau ingat…KAN?" Grimmjow menekankan kata-katanya.

"…y..ya" Jawab Toshiro, mengatupkan rahangnya berusaha untuk tidak mengerang.

"Tapi kau pulang dengan Ichigo kemarin!" Grimmjow berteriak di wajah Toshiro.

Toshiro memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak ingin melihat Grimmjow dan juga tidak ingin menjawab perkataan Grimmjow. Ia tahu ia takkan menang melawan Grimmjow, jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Kemudian Grimmjow melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Toshiro. Membiarkan Toshiro tergeletak sementara ia pindah posisi. Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya dan menyingkap seragam yang Toshiro kenakan dengan perlahan.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Toshiro menjadi panik setelah merasakan sentuhan tangan di bagian punggungnya. Ia mulai menggeliat untuk menghindari tangan itu.

Tetapi Grimmjow membalik tubuh Toshiro hingga ia terlentang dan menduduki tubuh Toshiro. Sementara itu kedua pergelangan tangan Toshiro dipegang erat oleh Grimmjow di samping kepala Toshiro. Grimmjow menyeringai setelah melihat pandangan ngeri Toshiro dan perubahan rona wajahnya yang menjadi pucat.

"Kau masih berani membangkang meskipun sudah kupukuli" Bisik Grimmjow "Jadi aku akan coba cara lainnya agar kau jera" Lanjutnya. Toshiro bergidik ngeri setelah Grimmjow menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga tangannya gemetaran hebat.

Menyadari keterdiaman Toshiro, Grimmjow semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toshiro. Menghirup aroma tubuh Toshiro dan bergerak semakin mendekat. Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya agar Grimmjow tidak mencium kulit wajahnya. Tetapi itu sia-sia. Karena Grimmjow berhasil menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan Grimmjow menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Toshiro. Merasakan sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan tak akan ia lupakan selamanya.

Sementara Toshiro memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha membayangkan bahwa dirinya ada ditempat lain. Jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang. Jauh dari Grimmjow yang sangat ia benci. Ia hanya berharap semuanya cepat berakhir atau seseorang datang menolongnya. Atau apapun. Ia bisa merasakan betapa bencinya ia pada Grimmjow. Ia telah membuat Toshiro berbohong pada Ichigo. Ia juga membuat Toshiro merasa bersalah terhadap Ichigo. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri.

"Mmh!" Toshiro mengerang ketika tangan Grimmjow menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong Grimmjow tanpa daya.

Menyadari dirinya semakin terancam, Toshiro mengatupkan rahangnya erat. Menggigit lidah Grimmjow yang memasuki mulutnya tanpa seizinya dengan keras hingga Grimmjow mengerang dan melepaskan ciuman nafsunya. Grimmjow meludahkan darah di mulutnya. Ia menatap Toshiro dengan geram dan menampar Toshiro dengan kuat hingga Toshiro mengerang kesakitan. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul darah dari lubang hidung Toshiro. Nafasnya terengah-engah berusaha memenuhi oksigen di paru-parunya yang habis karena ciuman Grimmjow.

"Masih berani melawan Toshiro?" Tantang Grimmjow. Ia menatap bekas taparannya yang membekas di pipi pucat Toshiro.

"Ya..aku akan melawan" Kata Toshiro, mata zamrudnya menatap Grimmjow seperti elang. Membuat Grimmjow tertawa kecil.

Tepat ketika Grimmjow hendak membuka resleting celana Toshiro, mereka mendengar suara Ichigo yang memanggil Toshiro di luar pintu penyimpanan. Ichigo berulang-kali meneriakkan nama Toshiro yang kemudian menggema di sepanjang lorong. Suara itu cukup jauh, tapi terdengar semakin mendekat. Toshiro mulai berontak di bawah Grimmjow. Tetapi Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil seolah-olah apa yang Toshiro lakukan begitu lucu.

Tepat ketika Toshiro mulai berteriak, Grimmjow membungkam mulutnya dengan dasi yang Toshiro kenakan. Lalu Toshiro merasakan dasi itu bergerak ke hidungnya dan bergerak dari kiri ke kanan berulang-ulang. Ternyata Grimmjow menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia tak paham apa sebenarnya maksud Grimmjow. Kemudian Grimmjow berdiri sambil mengangkatnya hingga Toshiro sendiri berdiri di hadapannya. Toshiro berdiri kaku, menatap Grimmjow tak percaya.

"A..apa yang kau..lakukan?" Tanya Toshiro bingung bercampur takut. Tetapi Grimmjow mendesah seakan mau tertawa. Grimmjow merapihkan pakaian Toshiro yang berantakan dan menepuk debu yang menempel di baju Toshiro.

"Kau pasti bingung ya.." Kata Grimmjow lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan. Toshiro hanya memandangnya heran.

"Kau tahu, aku tak sekasar yang kau pikirkan" Kata Grimmjow seraya tersenyum, tetapi Toshiro tidak mempercayainya "Aku juga ingin bersikap lembut padamu tahu" Lanjutnya.

Sejenak Toshiro seperti melihat sisi Grimmjow yang lainnya. Ia bahkan berpikir jika Grimmjow kerasukan hantu atau semacamnya. Karena perlakuan Grimmjow sangat aneh sekali.

'Atau Grimmjow memiliki kepribadian ganda?' Pikir Toshiro. Ia tak sadar jika Grimmjow sudah membuka pintu ruangan itu dan ia masih sibuk memperhatikan Grimmjow.

"Hey, kau benar-benar mau ku ganggu lagi? Kau tidak mau keluar menemui pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Grimmjow menyadarkan Toshiro. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu sambil membuka pintunya sedikit.

"U..uh, Ya aku mau keluar" Jawab Toshiro. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun dihadang oleh Grimmjow tepat sebelum ia keluar. Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat hingga Toshiro dapat merasakan nafas mint Grimmjow.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Grimmjow. Membuat Toshiro berdiri mematung. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata semacam itu bisa dikatakan oleh orang brengsek seperti Grimmjow. Mata Toshiro membelalak tak percaya.

Kemudian Grimmjow menjauhkan wajahnya. Membuka pintunya sembari mendorong Toshiro keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu menutup pintunya lagi agar ia tak bertemu dengan Ichigo yang ia benci.

'A…apa yang baru saja terjadi?' Pikir Toshiro. Ia menatap pintu ruang penyimpanan peralatan yang ada di belakangnya dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar tak menduga mengenai hal-hal yang barusan terjadi dengan Grimmjow. Ia pikir ia akan diperkosa tadi. Tetapi Grimmjow malah berbaik hati melepaskannya begitu saja. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin Toshiro sedang beruntung hari ini.

"Toshiro!"

Toshiro langsung menengok ketika sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ia mendapati Ichigo memeluknnya erat seolah-olah tidak berjumpa dengannya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"I..ichigo?" Suara Toshiro teredam karena wajahnya terbekap dada Ichigo.

"Ya ini aku" Kata Ichigo senang "Kau curang berangkat duluan! Aku kaget ketika kau tidak ada di sampingku saat aku bangun tadi! Kau belum makan kan?! Kau pasti kelaparan! Aku khawatir kau akan di pukuli pencuri lagi Toshiro! Aku sampai rela tidak mandi demi menjemputmu!" Ichigo berbicara tanpa henti.

"Ew, kau tidak mandi? Menjijikan" Kata Toshiro. Tangannya berusaha mendorong Ichigo agar ia bisa bernafas. Meskipun Ichigo bilang begitu, tapi Toshiro tidak mencium aroma orang yang tidak mandi dari Ichigo.

"Hahaha, yang penting aku menemukanmu!" Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Toshiro senang. Ia memandangi Toshiro seolah ia tak akan menemui Toshiro lagi.

"Maaf" kata Toshiro "Aku sedang ingin berangkat lebih awal" Ia tersenyum memandang mata Hazel Ichigo. Toshiro dapat merasakan semua ketakutannya seketika menghilang setelah memandang Ichigo. Ia selalu merasa tenang ketika ada di dekat Ichigo.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" Ajak Ichigo sambil tersenyum "Aku bawa sarapan untuk kita berdua" Lanjutnya. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Toshiro lembut dan menariknya agar Toshiro mengikutinya. Sambil tersenyum Toshiro menyamai langkahnya. Hingga mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas.

* * *

AHH! XD

Setelah sekian tahun! Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan FF Crawling!

Aku senang sekali bisa menulis Chapter 12 ini!

Mohon Maaf ya karena aku sempat Hiatus beberapa tahun TAT

Aku merasa bersalah karena hiatus terlalu lama.

Ini semua karena kesibukanku sebagai siswa SMA.. sekali lagi maaf ya para pembaca..

Tapi, sekarang aku sudah LULUs ! XD Yeeah!

Jadi aku bisa menulis FF dengan leluasa :D

Selain itu aku juga sedang menulis sebuah Novel Fantasy (Gada yang nanya juga -_-;)

Jadi aku berharap aku juga punya waktu untuk update FF ini.

Tapi, aku akan menepati janjiku!

Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan FF Crawling.

Jadi… mohon dukungannya melalui Review atau Favorite Ya ;)

Aku entah mengepa kesal ketika mengetahui Bleach Tamat TAT (Curhat-_-)

Padahal Rambutnya Shiro Chan udah kece 3

Pokoknya Shiro chan jadi 'HOTT' XD Akhhh!

Aku beruntung menemukan posternya dijual di toko serba ada! XD

Tapi eh tapi.. malah Tamat animenya T^T Sedihnya…

Yah..apa boleh buat ya… semua hal pasti ada akhirnya ;'(

Terimakasih ya untuk semua pembaca setia Crawling,

Terimakasih juga yang sudah menantikan kelanjutan FF ini

Lanjut teruss!

JAA-NEEE! ^-^

Breaks terkadang erorr


End file.
